The blossom & the Weasel
by Minako-Akemi
Summary: /AU/Sakura y Sasuke son una feliz pareja, pero algo les pasa que podría arruinarla, tengan muy en cuenta que todo sucede por una razón. Espero la lean y me dejen algunos reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic en este fandom y con esta pareja, espero les guste.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

The Blossom and the Weasel

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te extraño? ¿Por qué extraño tus caricias y tus besos? ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? Esas preguntas rondaban por mi mente mientras lagrimas caían por mis ojos.

-Sakura- el supuesto amor de mi vida entra a la habitación y se sienta junto a mí- ¿Qué tienes?- pregunta preocupado, comienza a acariciar mis cabellos, instintivamente me alejo de sus caricias, sé que mi actitud fría le duele, mas no puedo evitarlo por ello no volteo-Vamos Sakura, Naruto está a punto de llegar y no quieres que te vea así ¿o sí? – Naruto es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, el siempre me hace sentir mejor, espero esta ocasión no sea la excepción.

-No- le respondo limpiándome las lágrimas, me siento en la cama sin verlo a la cara, me duele tanto estarle haciendo esto, sin embargo se que si lo miro a los ojos volveré a pensar en él y no quiero, ya no; después de unos minutos tomo un respiro, me armo de valor y lo veo a los ojos, en el momento en el que se encuentran nuestras miradas, lagrimas amenazan con volver a caer, mas no las dejo, estiro mi mano y le acaricio la mejilla, él se inclina para prologar la caricia.

-Te amo- susurra tiernamente, al momento que alejo mi mano de su mejilla, él la toma entre las suyas y la besa- nunca lo olvides- finjo una sonrisa y me pongo de pie.

-Sasuke- me mira- ¿me podrías preparar un té de jazmín? – se pone de pie, asiente y sale de nuestra habitación. Camino al baño, me paro junto al lavabo y abro la llave, en el momento que pongo mis manos debajo del chorro de agua, mi atención se centra en aquella pieza de oro con pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeralda ubicada en mi dedo anular izquierdo, las lágrimas que amenazaron con salir minutos atrás ahora caen por mis mejillas.

-¡Amor! Naruto y Hinata han llegado- rápidamente me enjuago el rostro, por ningún motivo Naruto puede darse cuenta que he estado llorando, antes de salir respiro profundo. Al verme Naruto corre a mi encuentro y me abraza, le devuelvo el gesto con unas palmaditas en la espalda y una sonrisa sincera.

-Me alegra mucho verte Sakura- me libera.

-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte Naruto, también a ti Hinata- la chica da una reverencia y me sonríe, Naruto camina hacia ella y la toma de la mano causando que esta se pusiera completamente roja, ante esto me rio levemente.

-¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?- Sasuke les pregunta guiándolos a la sala de estar.

- ¿Tienes te de moras?- pregunta Hinata tímidamente, Sasuke asiente sonriente- yo quiero uno si no es mucha molestia- me ríe entre dientes de su timidez.

-Que sean dos- le pide Naruto, antes de irse a la cocina me da un beso en la frente, una vez en la sala tomamos asiento- Wow- con ese comentario Naruto capta mi atención- No puedo creer que Sasuke Uchiha haya sido domado- nuevamente finjo una sonrisa.

-Mira quién habla- Sasuke dice llegando de la cocina, una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, oírlos pelear así me recuerda a los viejos tiempos- aquí está el té traje el azúcar y miel para que le pusieran al gusto- se sienta junto a mí y pone una mano en mi rodilla.

-Gracias- le pongo dos cucharadas de miel para después recargarme en el sillón. Ya cada quien con su taza comenzamos a platicar, creo que la gente tiene razón cuando dice que el tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes. El reloj de péndulo anuncio que pasaban de la una de la mañana.

-¡Mira qué hora es!- dice Naruto alarmado- será mejor que nos vayamos- se ponen de pie, Sasuke y yo los imitamos para acompañarlos a la puerta- Gracias por todo Sakura, Sasuke- me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Fue un gusto- dice Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia, yo le sonrió, la pareja se toma de la mano y se van; ahí me quedo hasta que los pierdo de vista. Las manos de Sasuke en mi cintura me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir- me besa el hombro, en algún punto de mi vida estas atenciones que Sasuke ahora me da eran suficiente para que mi corazón palpitara a mil por hora y me sonrojara, pero ahora no causaban nada más que disgusto a mi misma- anda- me toma de la mano y me guía a la recamara, una vez ahí me pongo rápidamente la pijama que constaba de un camisón de satín blanco que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla; antes de que Sasuke intentara algo me meto a la cama.

-Buenas noches- le digo, bostezo y cierro los ojos.

-Buenas noches- me da un beso en la mejilla, lo último que recuerdo es antes de caer dormida es su mano en mi cintura y su aliento en mi cuello.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

-Es bueno ver que ya despertaste- intento buscar a la persona que dijo esto pero es en vano ya que todo está en completa oscuridad, al intentar moverme descubro que mis manos están atadas detrás de la silla en la cual estoy sentada, intento liberar mis mano, mas lo único que logro es lastimarme la muñeca más de lo que ya estaba- tranquila Sakura no pretendo lastimarte-una luz se encendió dejando ver a mi captor.

-Itachi…- suspire sorprendida.

-Así es cuñadita- sonríe con picardía, lo miro asombrada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – le pregunto confundida, él se ríe.

-Es simple, tú te quedas conmigo hasta que mi hermano me pague lo que me debe- acaricia mi rostro, yo solo hago cara de disgusto.

-¿Pagar? ¿Pagar qué? – pregunto para intentar comprender lo que estaba pasando., el suspira impacientado.

-Eso…mi querida Sakura no tengo por qué decírtelo si mi hermanito no lo ha hecho- me responde sínicamente- tendrás que preguntarle cuando lo veas, si es que lo vuelves a ver- cierro los ojos esperando que así lograr contener mis lágrimas- una vez aclarada la situación creo que puedo soltarte- se pone detrás de mí- pero te lo advierto Sakura, si intentas escapar, me cobrare lo que mi hermano me debe contigo- susurra en mi oído, me estremecí de miedo- ¿entendido?- después de tragar saliva asentí- bien, ahora sígueme- nuevamente lo miro confundida.

- ¿A… a dónde?- pregunto intentando ocultar mi miedo.

-Pues a tu habitación, ¿a dónde más?- lo miro confundida- ¿o prefieres dormir aquí?-agito la cabeza; el comienza a caminar, bajo la cabeza y lo sigo en silencio- después de todo somos familia ¿no?- se burla. Toda la mansión estaba decorada de manera rustica, muebles, pisos, paredes, pinturas, todo de colores oscuros, lo único que daba luz en este lugar eran las amplias ventanas que daban a un bosque-puedes recorrer la mansión y disfrutar de todas sus comodidades, solo no puedes entrar al ático- asiento.

- ¿Qué hay en el ático?-pregunto curiosa.

-Nada que pueda interesarte-dice en tono duro- aquí es- se detiene frente a una puerta de caoba y la abre- espero que sea de tu agrado-entro en la habitación y la observo anonadada.

-Es… enorme- esta habitación podría convertirse fácilmente en un departamento.

-Me alegra que te guste ya que aquí vivirás hasta que Sasuke pague- nuevamente se burla- la cena es a las ocho en punto- cierra la puerta.

- ¡Ya verás que lo hará! –Le grito dando un pisotón-ya verás…-susurro; ahora que me encuentro sola un sentimiento de desolación me invade, las lágrimas que había luchado tanto por contener ahora caían libremente por mis mejillas- Sasuke… ayúdame- me deje caer sobre la cama queen size y lloré hasta quedarme dormida. Un leve golpeteo en la puerta me despertó.

-Con permiso- al oír una voz desconocida, abro los ojos y me siento en la cama.

-Buenas noches jovencita-una mujer de edad avanzada me saluda con una sonrisa amable- lamento haberme metido así pero como nadie contestaba me preocupe- la mujer de pelo completamente blanco, cara llenita y mejillas rosadas me explicó- pero por dios niña ¡mírate! ¡Pareces fantasma!- se sienta a mi lado y pone el dorso de su mano en mi frente- no tienes fiebre- sonrío ante la preocupación de aquella mujer.

-Gracias por su preocupación pero no es necesario- le respondo sonriente.

-Tonterías, todavía eres una niña- se pone de pie, sale del cuarto y entra nuevamente con un carrito, en el cual traía una tetera, tazas, azúcar y leche- anda tomate esta tacita de te- mientras ella servía el té yo observo detenidamente el juego de porcelana blanca decorada con ramas de cerezos de flor roja, definitivamente uno de los más bellos juegos de té que haya visto en mi vida- dime pequeña ¿Qué quieres que le ponga a tu té? ¿Azúcar? ¿Miel? ¿Leche?- me pregunta antes de darme la taza.

-Dos cucharadas de miel por favor- la amable señora me sonríe poniéndole la miel- gracias- le digo tomando la taza cuidadosamente, no quiero que Itachi le cobre más de lo que sea que le tiene que pagar. La calidez de la taza me hizo darme cuenta que moría de frio y comencé a temblar, no pasaron más de 5 segundos y ya tenía una cobija en mis hombros.

-Espero que con esto recuperes tu calor- suspiro tristemente, no creo recuperar mi calor hasta no volver con Sasuke-no estés triste mi niña, veras que el amo no es tan mala persona como lo aparenta- de nueva cuenta se sienta a mi lado me da unas palmaditas en el hombro-él…-

-Gracias- le interrumpo para agradecerle sus atenciones además de ponerle fin a una conversación que no tenía por qué haber empezado, ella me mira comprensiva y se pone de pie.

-No hay de que mi niña, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme- se pone detrás del carrito- soy la señora Hiroko- me dice antes de salir.

-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Sakura- me sonríe y cierra la puerta. Nuevamente estoy sola en esta gran habitación, me siento en un sillón que se encontraba junto a la ventana para quedarme contemplando el paisaje mientras me tomaba mi té de tila. Al terminarlo me pongo de pie y camino al gran closet que se encontraba dentro de la habitación al abrirlo me encuentro con una gran cantidad de vestido, de todos colores y para toda ocasión posible, cierro el closet para después caminar a una puerta que se encontraba de frente a mi cama; era el baño, todo de mármol blanco en el había una gran tina con su regadera de junto y un lavabo completamente de mármol.

-Hmm- oigo a alguien carraspear y me asomó- la cena está servida- un hombre de baja estatura, complexión robusta y cabellos castaños me informa.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Me encuentro sentado en la mesa del comedor en donde en unos minutos seré acompañado por mi ahora cuñada cuando llega uno de mis mayordomos- ¿y bien? ¿Dónde está ella?- le pregunto a mi regordete y adulador mayordomo.

-La señorita no bajara- una gran furia me invade, me pongo de pie para dar vueltas en el comedor.

- ¡¿Quién se cree ella para rechazar mi invitación a cenar?- golpeo la mesa, la señora Hiroko me miraba consternada.

-Señor por favor intente entenderla- la miro para que continúe- la joven iba camino a su luna de miel cuando usted pidió que la trajeron- junta sus manos y pone una expresión triste en su rostro. Cierro los ojos y considero sus palabras.

-Si mi hermano hubiera pagado a tiempo esto no estaría pasando- mis ojos se volvieron rojos.

-Señor por favor cálmese- mi otro mayordomo de estatura promedio y complexión delgada me pide respetuosamente. Si las miradas pudieran matar a quien mirara en estos momentos moriría, salgo presuroso del comedor en dirección a su recamara, mis tres consejeros siguiéndome en todo momento.

-¡Sakura!- golpeo la puerta de caoba con todas mis fuerzas causando que esta se moviera cada vez- ¡te dije que bajaras a cenar! – le grito.

-No tengo hambre – me responde, exasperado voltea a ver a mis sirvientes.

-¡O bajas o rompo la puerta!- le grito nuevamente.

-No le grite amo- me dice Youta, el mayordomo de complexión delgada y cabellos color miel- perdóneme si me equivoco pero de esa manera no lograra obtener el apoyo de la joven- me dice con la mirada en sus mano, con las cuales estaba chocando sus dedos índices.

-Con amabilidad amo, con amabilidad- me pide la señora Hiroko, respiro profundo.

-¿bajarías a cenar? – le pregunto de mala gana.

-Con gentileza- me dice Tadashi, el otro mayordomo.

-Me daría mucho gusto me que me acompañaras a cenar- digo entre dientes.

-hm- Tadashi carraspea- por favor- me dice.

-Por favor- termino de decir.

-No gracias- responde rápidamente.

-¡No puedes quedarte ahí por siempre!- le grito perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si puedo- son intención de aguantar sus berrinches le respondo.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces muérete de hambre! -me volteo para ver a mis sirvientes- si no come conmigo entonces no comerá- les ordeno y me retiro a mi habitación.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

-¿Creen que esta jovencita pueda lograr abrir el corazón del amo?- la señora de cabellos canos le pregunto a sus dos compañeros.

-Ojala- responden ambos.

-El amo merece ser feliz- la señora dice en un suspiro, sus compañeros asienten y miran la puerta de la habitación de la joven.

-Definitivamente- voltean a donde se fue su amo.

-Bueno Youta vigila la puerta, cualquier cambio avísame - ordena Tadashi, el susodicho asiente- bueno creo es mejor que bajemos y comencemos a limpiar- le dice el mayordomo regordete a la señora Hiroko, la cual asiente y lo acompaña.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Jiji por ahora aquí los dejo, espero les guste y me den su opinión. Por favor díganme si continuo o ahí lo dejo ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me mandaron reviews me hicieron muy feliz, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Ah y por cierto esta historia se me ocurrió un día que estaba viendo la Bella y la Bestia xP así que si encuentran escenas similares no es coincidencia.

~ O ~ o ~ o ~

The Blossom & the Weasel

-Fui amable pero me rechazo- grito entrando a mi habitación - ¿Qué pretende que haga? ¿Suplicar?- golpeo la pared- Itachi Uchiha no le suplica a nadie me siento enfrente de mi escritorio y tecleo unas claves en la computadora- veamos que hace- doy _enter_, en mi pantalla aparece la recamara de Sakura quien se encontraba bocabajo en su cama.

-Por favor Sasuke ven por mi pronto- la oigo decir entre sollozos-no quiero estar aquí- aprieto _esc_ y la imagen de Sakura se cierra.

-A quien engaño… ella siempre vera a mi hermano con ojos de amor, sin importar lo que yo haga- me recargo en la silla- es inútil- cierro los ojos.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Abro la puerta lentamente y me asomo, al ver que no había nadie salgo cautelosamente y me dirijo a donde creo yo esta la cocina.

-¡Oh no!- oigo a alguien decir a lo lejos pero sigo mi camino, al llegar a la cocina me encuentro con la señora Hiroko y el hombre que me indico que la cena estaba servida.

-Me alegra que haya salido señorita- me dice cordialmente – mi nombre es Tadashi y soy el encargado de la casa- toma mi mano y la besa, le sonrió asombrada por el saludo- él es Youta- un hombre de complexión delgada llega detrás mío.

-Es un placer conocerla- toma mi mano y repite lo que hizo el primer mayordomo.

-Dígame ¿Qué podemos hacer para que su estadía sea más cómoda?- retiro mi mano de las atenciones de Youta.

-Pues si no es mucha molestia, me podrían dar algo de comer- pido extrañándome por la comodidad que sentía al estar con estas tres personas a quienes acababa de conocer.

-¿Quieres comer?- me pregunta la señora Hiroko entusiasmada, le sonrío y asiento- entonces a trabajar- se voltea, va al refrigerador y comienza a prepararme algo.

-Recuerden lo que el amo dijo- Tadashi dice entre dientes.

-Tonterías no pretendo dejar a esta niña sin comer- le responde sin voltear a verlo.

-Está bien, denle pan y agua- la señora Hiroko voltea para mirarlo duramente, mientras tanto yo veía todo entretenida.

-Tadashi… no seas así, no vas a dejar que una dama muera de hambre ¿o sí?- le pregunta Youta para calmarlo- además hace tanto que no tenemos invitados- me sonríe- por favor sígame- lo sigo, me lleva al comedor y me ofrece un asiento- en un momento más viene su cena por favor no desespere- le sonrió, después de unos minutos llega la señora Hiroko con platos de muchos colores, había arroz, sushi, salchichas en forma de pulpo, rollitos de huevo, manzanas en forma de conejo y una gran variedad de galletas.

-Muchas gracias- digo y comienzo a comer, después de casi terminar todos los platillos, doy un suspiro de satisfacción- ya no puedo más- mis tres acompañantes sonríen- todo estuvo delicioso- le digo a la mujer de cabellos canos- muchas gracias- me sonríe.

-No hay de que mi niña, me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado- se pone de pie y comienza a recoger los platos de la mesa.

-Por favor permítame ayudarla- me pongo de pie, tomo algunos de los platos, los llevo a la cocina y dejó en el lavabo.

-Señorita ya es tarde, debería irse a dormir-me apresura Tadashi, más me sentía tan llena que si me recostaba temía devolver lo que había comido.

-Después de comer tanto no creo poder recostarme- le respondo honestamente- nunca había estado en una mansión y me gustaría recorrerla si es posible- le pregunto.

-Te lo enseñare- se ofrece Youta, mas Tadashi pone cara de disgusto.

-No sé si sea tan buena idea- le dice al oído Tadashi a Youta- No debemos dejar que metal a nariz en ciertos lugares ¿entiendes?- le pregunta creyendo que yo no podía escuchar.

-Por qué no me lo enseñas tú, parece que sabes mucho- le digo coqueta, él inmediatamente se sonroja y asiente.

-En eso tiene usted mucha razón señorita- ipso facto me llevan a recorrer el castillo Youta y Tadashi, la señora Hiroko se había quedado en la cocina. Tadashi estaba balbuceando una gran cantidad de cosas a las cuales no les estaba prestando atención, mi atención se encontraba nuevamente en el decorado rustico de la casa, aquellas estatuas de mármol negro que adornaban la casa tenían formas bastante escalofriantes ¿Por qué alguien decoraría su casa tan lúgubremente? Mi atención se enfocó en una puerta que se encontraba entre abierta, la abro y descubro que había unas escaleras que subían.

-¡Señorita! –me grita Tadashi y se coloca enfrente de mi junto con Youta para detenerme.

-¿Qué hay ahí arriba?- pregunto, la curiosidad carcomiéndome.

-Nada señorita nada, ¿Qué puede haber de interesante en un ático?- me responde nervioso.

-¿Así que ese es el ático? –Me asomó- ¿Qué está ocultando Itachi ahí?- les pregunto, ambos comenzaron a sudar.

-El amo no tiene por qué ocultar nada- esta vez responde Youta.

-Entonces no está prohibido- yo sonrío pícaramente y me cuelo ente ellos para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

-¿No le interesaría conocer alguna otra cosa?- me pregunta Tadashi, mi mirada fija en lo que podría estar arriba.

-Que tal la biblioteca, la sala de juegos o quizá… ¿el invernadero?- al decir invernadero logran que me detenga.

-¿Tienen invernadero? –pregunto entusiasmada, mis acompañantes asienten a la vez.

-Es enorme, con plantas de todo tipo- me explica Youta- traídas desde exóticos lugares-comenzaron a caminar en dirección al invernadero, en un principio los seguí pero al curiosidad que sentía era tan grande que silenciosamente di media vuelta y subí. EL lugar estaba cubierto de polvo, la única luz provenía de la luna, en el había aún más estatuas aterradoras y cuadros también, un cuadro desgarrado llamo mi atención causando que chocara con una mesa de centro afortunadamente la detuve antes de que cayera, lentamente camine al cuadro e intente acomodar los rasgaduras pero algo llamo mi atención, los rayos de luna daban directamente a otra mesa de centro donde se encontraba un cuaderno, lo tome entre mis manos y lo abrí en una página cualquiera, sin embargo, la repentina aparición de Itachi me asusto causando que soltara el cuaderno

-¿Por qué entraste aquí?-me pregunta Itachi, sus ojos rojos.

-Pe…perdón- titubee, Itachi tomo el cuaderno y se lo guardo.

-¡Te dije que no entraras aquí Sakura!- me grita haciéndome retroceder.

-Yo… no pensé que fuera malo- le respondo intentando ocultar mi miedo.

-¡Aquí se hace lo que yo digo! – golpea la mesa haciendo un estruendo - ¡nunca vuelvas a desobedecerme!- manda a volar la mesa, me doy media vuelta y salgo corriendo, bajo las escalera, cruzo la sala.

- ¿Sakura?- me llama la señora Hiroko, yo solo sigo corriendo para salir de esta prisión, salgo al jardín y descubro que se encuentra cubierto de nieve ,mas no me importo mi falta de ropa y seguí corriendo, yo estaba aterrada ¿sería Itachi capaz de hacerme algo solo por subir al sótano? ¿Me estará siguiendo en estos momentos? Este tipo de preguntas me atormentaban, corrí y corrí hasta que mis piernas no pudieron más y me colapse en la nieve, mi respiración era agitada, cuando por fin me calmé unos hombres vestidos con harapos se acercaban a mí.

- ¿se encuentra bien señorita? – Me preguntó uno de piel blanca cual nieve y ojos color miel, por favor permítame ayudarla- me sonríe y estira su mano, yo la tomo contenta.

-Si muchas gracias- me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

-Me alegro mucho- comienza a caminar, yo lo sigo, después de todo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde me encontraba, de pronto se detiene y me voltea a ver con una sonrisa torcida – porque ahora tu vendrás con nosotros- retrocedí unos cuantos pasos solo para chocar contra el troco de un hombre, tenía una cicatriz en medio de su frente.

-¿A dónde vas?- me toma de los brazos y sonríe de la misma manera que su compañero – esta le va a gustar al jefe- le dice al de ojos miel, es otro asiente y comienza a caminar.

- Por favor suélteme- les pido amablemente, ellos nada mas ríe mientras yo comienzo a moverme para liberarme del agarre de aquel hombre.

-Si no quieres que nada malo te pase en este bosque, es mejor que te calmes- me dice al oído mientras lo lamia, una sensación de asco y abandono recorrió mi cuerpo, ya nada podía yo hacer, me encontraba perdida en un bosque a merced de estos hombres, nadie vendría por mí, comencé a llorar en silencio ¿acaso es así como mi vida terminaría?

-Suéltenla- oigo decir a una voz masculina, alzo mi rostro – ahora- les ordena, los hombres nada más ríen.

- ¿Y tú quién eres para darnos ordenes? – le pregunta el oji-miel sacando una navaja- mejor vete, esta ves te dejare vivir- Itachi comienza a reir, yo la miro extrañada.

- ¿Tú? ¿Dejarme vivir?- le pregunta incrédulo- no digas tonterías- el oji-miel lo mira sorprendido.

-No quería lastimarte, pero tu arrogancia no me deja otra opción- se le abalanza con la navaja e intenta darle en el cuello, pero Itachi lo esquiva fácilmente, golpeándolo en las costillas, el oji-miel cae de rodillas.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?- le grita el hombre con la cicatriz, Itachi no le responde- este será tu fin- me arroja contra el piso, afortunadamente la nieve disminuyo el golpe.

-Lo dudo mucho- oigo que le dice Itachi a mi captor, esto lo enoja mas y se arroja en contra de él, Itachi cae de espaldas mientras el hombre lo tenia aprisionado con sus piernas y le golpeaba el rostro con sus puños, entretanto el oji-miel se ponía de pie para patearle las costillas.

- ¡No! ¡Déjenlo por favor!- grite desesperada, esto hizo que ambos atacantes voltearan a verme- por favor ya no más- les pido con lágrimas en los ojos, aprovechando que ya no lo estaban golpeando Itachi dobla su pierna y golpea en su parte noble al hombre con la cicatriz, quien se dobla por el dolor permitiendo que Itachi se pusiera de pie y le pateara el rostro rompiéndole la nariz, el otro le lanzaba un puño, Itachi lo detuvo, lo tomo de la muñeca, lo jalo haca abajo y lo estrello contra su rodilla. Mi respiración era agitada nuevamente, con ayuda de un árbol me puse de pie y camine hacia donde se encontraba Itachi al cual logre detener antes de que se desplomara.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

- ¿Do… dónde estoy?- intento levantarme, pero un gran dolor en las costillas me detiene- ¡agh!- me quejo, mas lo vuelvo a intentar.

-¡Detente! -me grita Sakura, la miro molesto, ¿Quién se cree ella para darme ordenes? nuevamente intento sentarme, ella corre a mi lado y me detiene.

-Si quieres poder levantarte de esta cama para mañana el día de hoy tienes que reposar-me empuja cuidadosamente hacia atrás- y basta de esas miradas- me reclama, ahora la miro sorprendido ¿me está desafiando? A punto estoy de responderle cuando me comienza a limpiar unas cortadas que tengo en los brazos, sin poder controlarlo hago una mueca de dolor- tranquilo- alejo el brazo de ella- anda sé que duele pero no hagas eso- me dice mientras evito que tome mi brazo- ¡Itachi estas siendo infantil!- me regaña y toma mi brazo apretando las heridas.

-Eso me dolió- le reclamo.

-Si no me hubieras quitado tu brazo eso no habría pasado- nuevamente me regaña.

-Si no te hubieras escapado, esto no me habría pasado- le respondo utilizando el mismo tono que ella conmigo.

-De no haberme asustado no habría escapado- me contesta, yo me quedo con la boca abierta sin saber que decirle.

-Debiste haberme obedecido- le demando, ella me mira incrédula.

-Pues tú tienes que aprender a controlar tu temperamento- después de eso ambos callamos, me volteo para no verla a los ojos- te va a doler un poco- me advierte, segundos después un ardor comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos.

-Gracias por salvarme- sopla suavemente en la herida, yo abro los ojos y volteo, nuestras miradas se cruzan- Sasuke me conto que de niños su padre les enseño técnicas de combate- me comenta, yo la escucho atento- pero jamás pensé que fuera a presenciar la pelea de un Uchiha- termina de decir.

-No fue nada…no te preocupes- le respondo y dejo que me atienda las heridas.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

-¡Demonios!- grito sin poder evitarlo- ¿dónde estás Sakura?-pregunto al aire esperando que mi esposa responda.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, ya verás que la encontraremos- me dice mi ahora mejor amigo, su rostro que generalmente porta una sonrisa ahora se encuentra con el ceño fruncido a pesar de que intenta darme ánimos.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo si mi esposa fue raptada justo antes de nuestra luna de miel?- le pregunto enojado.

-Yo… no se…- me dice con la cabeza gacha.

-La buscare en cada rincón Naruto…-aprieto mi puño-no importa lo que tenga que hacer- golpeo la pared con toda mis fuerzas ignorando el dolor, que no se podía comparar con el dolor de no tenerla a mi lado.

-veras que la encontraremos pronto- pone su mano en mi hombro para mostrarme su apoyo.

-Lo que mas me preocupa es que le hayan hecho algo- me recargo en la mesa y agacho mi rostro- te juro que si le pasa algo, jamás me lo perdonare- digo en susurro.

-Sakura es una mujer fuerte Sasuke- se sienta- yo se que no va a dejar que nadie le haga nada- me responde.

-Yo se…- me siento en la silla al lado de mi amigo ¿Por qué tenía que pasar algo asi en estos momentos? Hecho mi cabeza para atrás y cierro los ojos.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Bueno aquí los dejo por ahora, espero les haya gustado el capi y que no dejen de mandarme reviews con sus comentarios. Cuídense, espero verlos o mas bien leerlos el próximo capítulo C:


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, disfrútenlo C: muchas gracias por su apoyo :D

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

-Buenos días señorita- me saluda Tadashi con una reverencia- espero haya pasado bien la noche- asiento.

-He pasado una buena noche, muchas gracias- le respondo sonriente- pero en estos momentos me dirigía a la habitación de Itachi- el mayordomo bombacho me mira incrédulo.

-¿Está usted hablando en serio?- me pregunta perplejo, nuevamente asiento.

-Es hora de cambiarle los vendajes y tengo que ver cómo van sus costillas- le respondo, ahora el asiente entendiendo- así que podrías por favor traerme agua caliente.

-Con gusto señorita- se va de mi lado, yo me detengo frente a su puerta, respiro profundo y toco, después de unos momentos en silencio.

-Pase- abro lentamente la puerta, en su cuarto reinaba la oscuridad, en los pocos pasos que di logre tropezarme con una mesa, un sillón y creo que unos zapatos, afortunadamente en ninguna ocasión me caí, oigo como Itachi se contiene la risa.

-¿Cómo es que puedes ver en tanta oscuridad?- le pregunto deteniéndome.

-Estoy acostumbrado- me responde tranquilo.

-Bueno… ¿podrías por favor prender una luz para que no me mate?- le pregunto.

-No- me responde secamente, parpadeo incrédula ¿no? ¿así nada mas? Pongo mis manos en mi cadera para expresar mi enojo, mas esto parece no afectarle, entonces comienzo a caminar cuidadosamente hasta que topo pared, una vez ahí empiezo a tocar la pared buscando algo.

-¿Qué haces? La cama esta de este lado- me dice burlonamente yo no le respondo y sigo buscando ¡al fin! Agarro la cortina y la abro completamente- ¡Sakura!- me grita- ¡cierra eso inmediatamente!- me ordena mas lo ignoro y abro la otra.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando te burlas de mi- ahora si camino a su cama dando pisotones, pero al acercarme a su cama y verlo todo herido por mi culpa mi enojo se desvaneció y se transformó en compasión… o al menos eso creo-lo siento pero no podía hacerte las curaciones en la oscuridad- me siento con cuidado en su cama.

-Oh…lo siento- se disculpa ¿se disculpa? Le quito la venda del brazo.

-No te preocupes- ambos quedamos en un silencio confortable- ahora necesito que te sientes- creo haberlo visto poner cara de miedo, pero no estoy segura.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que lo haga?- me pregunta fastidiado.

-Con mi ayuda- le respondo- ahora necesito que alces un poco tu espalda baja-lo hace rápidamente, deslizo mi brazo derecho y coloco mi mano izquierda en su hombro- ¿listo? –Asiente- una, dos, tres- lentamente y con cuidado logramos sentarlo. Sin poder evitarlo me quedo admirando su abdomen bien marcado.

-¿Ves algo que te guste? – al oírlo hablar salgo de mi trance, me sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Solo observaba los moretones- le respondo viéndolo a los ojos intentando no sonrojarme.

-Claro- me responde en tono sarcástico- bueno ¿y ahora qué?- me pregunta impaciente.

-Ahora te unto una pomada y listo- le respondo tomando la pomada de la mesa de noche- esta pomada hará que los moretones desaparezcan más rápido, lenta y cuidadosamente le aplique la pomada, Itachi me observaba fijamente, cuando termine de aplicarle la pomada en los moretones le palpe el golpe de las costillas, hizo una mueca de dolor pero no se quejó- ya se está desinflamando el golpe, gracias a dios no te rompieron las costillas- le sonrío aliviada- ya en un rato mas podrás sentarte sin problemas.

-¿Por qué sabes tanto? - me pregunta con tono curioso, antes de que pudiese responder tocaron la gran puerta de roble – adelante- dice Itachi y el mayordomo cachetón camina hacia nosotros con una bandeja en las manos.

-Aquí esta lo que me pidió señorita- pone la bandeja con agua caliente y trapos secos en la mesa de noche.

-Muchas gracias- le sonrío metiendo un trapo en el agua.

-No hay de que- me responde- ¿desea que le traiga algo más? – Me pregunta, muevo la cabeza en señal de negación- entonces me retiro- da una reverencia y sale del cuarto.

-¿no me vas a responder?- me pregunta Itachi.

-¡Ah cierto!- me rio- bueno pues resulta que soy una médico recién graduada- sonrío orgullosa.

-¿en serio?- asiento- ¿y ya sabes cuál será tu especialidad?- me interroga.

-La verdad es que no estoy segura de cual, mi madre quiere que estudie cardiología- suspiro recordando la discusión que tuvimos ese día- pero a mí me gusta mucho la neurología- termino de decirle, nuevamente quedamos en un silencio confortable.

-Yo digo que estudies lo que más te guste, ya que si lo haces por compromiso no lo ejercerás con el mismo entusiasmo- me dice- la medicina es una carrera que se estudia por vocación- asiento- entonces si la estudias por vocación y además te gusta, entonces podrás practicarla con mucho más ganas- suspira- es horrible tener que ir a un hospital para toparte con un médico que odia su trabajo- termina con una sonrisa- ¿no crees?- me mira y nuevamente asiento.

-Muchas gracias por el consejo Itachi- me pongo de pie- ahora lo mejor será que te deje- doy la media vuelta, pero antes de poder dar el primer paso su mano en la mía me detiene.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Sin pensarlo dos veces la detuve, no quería que se fuera, ella volteo a verme confundida.

-¿Está todo bien Itachi? ¿No te duele nada mas?- me pregunta volviéndose a sentar, por alguna razón esto me alegró.

-Eh…no, solo quería pedirte de favor que si cerrabas las cortinas- le respondo, me sonrió, sin embargo está no fue su típica sonrisa.

-Claro- nuevamente se pone de pie y cierra las cortinas- descansa Itachi- me dice antes de salir y dejarme solo en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deje escapar un suspiro, me sentía como un idiota por haber dicho eso ¿acaso era tan difícil decir "quédate un rato más"? Estúpido orgullo Uchiha, me quede recostado en mi cama, repitiendo la escena una y otra vez, esperando que ella volviera. No se cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella se había ido cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

-Adelante- escucho como se abre la puerta y alguien se queda parado- ¿Sakura?- pregunto intentando contener mi emoción.

-Me temo que no mi señor- nuevamente suspiro decepcionado- soy Tadashi y venía a preguntarle si no le apetece algo de comer- me pregunta, estuve a punto de decirle que no cuando una idea se me vino a la mente.

-Digale a la señora Hiroko que por favor me haga una sopa de papa- le ordeno.

-Como usted ordene-oigo que da la media vuelta.

-Ah y Tadashi… por favor dile a Sakura que necesito ayuda para comer- sonrío triunfante.

-Con gusto mi señor- sale de la habitación y nuevamente me quedo en silencio. Con mucho cuidado me logro poner de pie y camino a las cortinas, no quiero que Sakura se caiga con la sopa caliente, después de abrirlas regreso a mi cama y me recuesto, suelto un quejido de dolor, mas decido ignorarlo, una vez recostado cierro los ojos y espero.

-¿Itachi? – oigo que alguien me llama- ¿Itachi? – Alguien me sacude- despierta, ya está aquí tu sopa- abro los ojos, después de parpadear una par de veces logro enfocar los ojos color esmeralda de Sakura, aun sin estar muy consiente Sakura me ayuda a sentar.

-Gracias- le digo, ella nuevamente sonríe.

-No hay de que, anda ahora abre la boca- hago lo que me dice y una cucharada de sopa caliente entra en ella, no había nada mejor que una sopa de papa hecha por la señora Hiroko, ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras comía.

-Nuevamente te agradezco tu ayuda- le digo una vez terminada la sopa- de verdad la aprecio- como ya era costumbre en ella me sonríe, y por inercia yo le sonrío.

-Nuevamente no hay de que- se pone de pie- lo mejor será que le lleve estos platos a la señora Hiroko- se da la vuelta- por cierto gracias por abrir las cortinas- me sonrojo, afortunadamente ella estaba de espaldas.

-Sakura- la llamo, ella se detiene.

-Cierto las cortinas- da un paso.

-No es eso, déjalas abiertas si así lo deseas- le respondo en un tono más amable de lo que esperaba- solo quería saber- respire profundo- si volverías- se voltea para mirarme a los ojos, sus esmeraldas mostraban una gran ternura.

-Claro- me responde sonriente y sale de la habitación. Esto de quedarme solo en mi habitación comenzaba a desesperarme- ya volví- asomo su cabeza por la puerta- se veía increíblemente tierna- ¿para qué me querías?- pongo mi mano derecha en la parte vacía de mi cama y le hago una seña para que se recueste, ella lo hace sin decir nada.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?- le pregunte para romper aquel silencio incomodo que nos rodeaba; después de esa pregunta no necesite hacer alguna otra pues ella siguió hablando sin parar, en eso momento aprendí que su hobby preferido era la jardinería, que su fruta preferida era la pera, que no toleraba a la gente perezosa y que odiaba a los pandas, yo hablaba solo cuando era necesario para mostrarle que si estaba prestando atención así estuvimos por un buen rato el cual por alguna razón me pase contento.

-Ya se me seco la boca de tanto hablar- se sonroja- de seguro ya también te he de haber aburrido- negué con la cabeza.

-Pero si gustas para que no se te seque más la boca podemos ver una película- ella asiente-¿Cuál quieres ver?- le pregunto, ella se queda pensando unos momentos

-En estos momento muero por ver una película de Disney- yo la miro intrigado- amo las películas de Disney, prefiero las hechas a mano, pero algunas digitalizadas no están mal- asiento comprendiendo.

-Bueno y ¿Cuál quieres ver?- le pregunto nuevamente.

-¿Cuál tienes?- responde, lo cierto es que la única película de Disney en mi colección de películas es la de Fantasía-pues Fantasía- le respondo.

-Wow… muy basta tu colección- me responde en burla- pero me parece bien, voy por botana- la miro extrañado pero esta no se da cuenta y sale, ¿Qué persona come botanas viendo una película de Disney? Y más cuando es Fantasía. Suspiro resignado, saco el control universal de la mesa de noche, aprieto unos botones y aparece la pantalla gigante junto con mi colección de películas.

-Antes de que entres, pon la película- le señalo el mueble, cuando la encuentra, la pone y se sienta junto a mí.

-te confieso algo- me dice justo antes de que la película empezara- nunca he podido terminar de ver esta película, siempre me quedo dormida- me dice apenada.

-Yo encuentro esta película muy fascinante- le comento, ella asiente.

-Yo concuerdo contigo, de verdad- baja el rostro- pero no puedo evitar quedarme dormida- me responde, yo río.

-Bueno, esperemos que esta vez no suceda así- le pongo play y la película comienza.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Sin duda alguna considero que Fantasía es una película estupenda, mas no se la razón de que me ponga a dormir, quizá sea por la mezcla de sinfonías, quizá por el hecho de que nunca hablan, en fin lo mejor será que preste atención. Sin duda alguna mi parte preferida era donde se escuchaba la Sinfonía Pastoral de Beethoven y se veía toda clase se de seres míticos como pegasos y centauros; gracias a los constantes comentarios de Itachi logre por primera vez en mi vida terminar de ver Fantasía.

-muchas gracias- le doy un beso en la mejilla, el parpadea perplejo para después sonreír.

-¿podría saber qué es lo que me estas agradeciendo?- me pregunta confundido.

-de no ser por ti jamás habría terminado de ver esta increíble película- le respondo, el nuevamente sonríe, creo que se le estaba pegando esa costumbre mia.

-No hay de que- me responde serio- fue un placer, he de admitir que me sorprendieron tus conocimientos de música clásica- me dice.

-Pues eso debes agradecérselo a mis padres- le respondo y me estiro.

-Espero algún día hacerlo-dijo en voz muy baja ¿en verdad Itachi dijo eso? Probablemente escuche mal, me encogí de hombros y lo deje pasar-Sakura ¿crees que pueda bañarme?- me pregunta, yo asiento.

-Después de todo ya lograste caminar solo-el asiente no muy convencido- ¿quieres que te ayude?- le pregunto poniéndome de pie y caminando del lado de su cama.

-Por favor- le ofrezco mis manos y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie; una vez parado lo tomo de su brazo sano para guiarlo al baño- ahora solo ten cuidado- le digo dejándolo a un lado del lavamanos, probablemente te ardan un poco las heridas del brazo pero no pasanada- le digo- voy por una silla- me toma de la mano.

-No se por qué insistes en ir por las cosas cuando le pago a personas por hacer esas cosas- nuevamente me encojo de hombros.

-Probablemente porque yo no tengo quien me sirva- me rio y él también.

-ves aquel interfono, por ahí llamas directamente a la cocina donde generalmente se encuentran todos-camino hacia él y lo levanto.

-Em… Youta ¿podrías traer una silla de plástico al baño de Itachi por favor? – espero unos segundos.

-Con gusto señorita- me responde respetuosamente el mayordomo, después de unos cuantos minutos aparece Youta con la silla, la coloca dentro de la regadera y sale.

-otra cosa Youta- dice Itachi- por favor méteme un cambio de ropa cómoda- el mayordomo hace una reverencia y sale.

-Bueno entonces yo me voy- me despido con un gesto de la mano.

-¡Sakura! Lo mejor será que te quedes en mi cuarto, no vaya a ser que algo me pase mientras me baño- ella ríe entre dientes.

-Está bien, estaré en tu cama- salgo del baño, camino a la cama, me recuesto horizontalmente, cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, el aroma a madera de Itachi invadió mis sentidos y sin más ni más me quede profundamente dormida.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

-Saben- dice el mayordomo cachetón- creo que el amo está aprendiendo a abrirse con la joven- sus compañeros asienten.

-Ya era tiempo- dice la señora de cabellos canos mientras limpiaba las tazas de te que habían usado recientemente ella y los mayordomos- no es bueno que este solo todo el tiempo- los guarda.

-Es cierto- responde Youta- además se le ve diferente-se golpea la barbilla con un dedo en gesto de reflexión- jamás pensé ver el día en que el amo permitiera que las cortinas de su habitación estuviesen abiertas- la señora lo mira incrédula.

-¿Permitió que la señorita Sakura abriera las cortinas?- los mayordomos asienten- ¡Que alegría! – junta sus manos.

-Me parece que la vida en esta mansión va a cambiar- dice el mayordomo esbelto al aire.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Aquí lo dejare por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, sé que estuvo un poco lento, hare lo posible por que el siguiente sea mejor :D cuídense, estare esperando sus reviews ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo, me tarde en actualizar ya que esperaba unos cuantos reviews más por desgracia no paso en fin espero lo disfruten C:

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Al terminar mi balo me sentí renovado, tal como me había dicho Sakura las heridas me ardieron, nada que el gran Uchiha Itachi no pudiera soportar, por el otro lado mi dolor abdominal disminuyo considerablemente. Una vez vestido salí del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cuello para continuar secando mi largo cabello. Lentamente camine a mi cama, me sorprendí al encontrarme con Sakura durmiendo confortablemente mientras abrazaba mi almohada.

-Descansa- la cubro con una cobija y salgo de la habitación, todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para quedarme con ella. Una extraña sensación me invadió al salir de la habitación.

-Buenas tardes mí señor- me saluda Youta con una reverencia, hago un gesto con la cabeza reconociendo su presencia

-Buenas tardes Youta – le respondo.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?- me pregunta mientras entramos a mi estudio.

-No por ahora, gracias- me siento y tomo unos papeles que se encuentran en mi escritorio.

-Cualquier cosa llámeme- sin verlo asiento, intento leer los papeles que tenía en mis manos, mas lo único que lograba era ver a Sakura cuidando de mí, tenía que agradecérselo de alguna manera.

-Youta… espera- alzo mi rostro y lo miro- Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien- Youta me volteo a ver, su mirada reflejaba sorpresa y… ¿alegría?- Quiero hacer algo por ella digo con determinación- ¿pero qué?- mi determinación desaparece, justo en ese momento llega Tadashi.

-Hay muchas cosas, flores, chocolates, promesas que no intenta cumplir- me dice seriamente Tadashi, mas Youta lo ve incrédulo.

-No no no no debe ser algo muy especial – lo interrumpe, el hombre delgado- algo que de verdad le interese- se queda callado unos segundos- ¡un momento!- dice triunfante.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Lentamente abro mis ojos, no sé cuánto dormí pero en verdad lo disfrute, me estira unos momentos para después volver a acurrucarme me con aquella almohada que olía tan bien, inconscientemente maestro ojo contra mi rostro que inhaló su aroma a madera y ¿vino?

-Es bueno ver que ya despertaste- aquella voz masculina me hizo caer en cuenta de donde me encontraba y lo que estaba haciendo.

-Yo eh…- me siento inmediatamente mandando a volar aquella almohada.

-Tranquila- me dice Itachi sonriendo burlonamente mientras se agachaba para recoger la almohada- mi intención no era asustarte- lego de que pone la almohada en la cama me pongo de pie, mis mejillas rojas a mas no poder.

-Lo siento- me disculpo.

-No tienes por qué – me responde- ahora ¿serías tan amable de acompañarme a caminar?- pide amablemente, sonriente asiento.

-Solo déjame ir a cambiar- él asiente.

-Te espero en la entrada- asiento y ambos salimos de la habitación. Una vez en la recamara que consideraba mía camine directamente al closet donde tome un abrigo blanco que me llegaba debajo de las rodillas y unas botas a combinar. ¿Acaso fue ternura lo que estoy viendo en los ojos de Itachi mientras bajaba la escalera?

-¿Lista?- me pregunta ofreciéndome su brazo, le sonrió y lo tomo. Salimos al jardín, la nieve cubría cada rincón del enorme jardín de la mansión haciendo la caminata aún más placentera, un silencio agradable nos acompañaba.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Jamás creí que pudiera haber un silencio agradable no obstante ahora descubro que estaba equivocado, después de unos momentos caminando en silencio localizo la razón por la cual le pedí a Sakura que caminara conmigo, por ende me detengo en seco causando que la oji-verde me mirada extrañada.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte-le digo- pero necesito que cierres los ojos- le pido, me mira intrigada- es una sorpresa, segundos después cierra los ojos y agito mis manos en frente de ella para comprobar que no estuviera viendo, una vez confirmado la tomo de las manos y la guío.

-¿Puedo abrirlos?- me pregunta impaciente.

-No todavía no- respondo deteniéndome- espera aquí- la dejo esperando en el centro del invernadero para yo poder abrir los paneles que no dejaban pasar los rayos del sol.

-¿Ya puedo abrirlos?- pregunta emocionada.

-Está bien…Ábrelos- espero unos momentos- ¡ahora!- instantáneamente Sakura abre sus ojos color esmeralda y observa asombrada el invernadero girando 360° sobre su propio eje.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Nunca en mi vida había visto tantas flores diferentes- dice juntando sus manos sonriente.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡Es maravilloso!- me voltea a ver sonriente, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Entonces es tuyo- le digo tomándola de las manos.

-Itachi…yo-su mirada reflejaba incertidumbre-no sé qué decir- retira sus manos de las mías para después darme la espalda- yo…yo voy a regresar con Sasuke, no puedo aceptar- mira a su alrededor- esto- termina y sale corriendo del invernadero.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

-¡Oh no!- la señora de cabellos blancos suspira al ver salir corriendo a la joven de cabellos rosados.

-¿Qué salió mal?- se pregunta el mayordomo delgado, mientras que el otro observaba preocupado a su amo.

-Esto no salió de acuerdo al plan –sus compañero mueven la cabeza en negación para después soltar un suspiro.

-Lo mejor será volver- cada uno se retira a hacer sus respectivas obligaciones con la cabeza gacha.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

-¿Qué es lo que pensaba Itachi al regalarme todo un invernadero?- me digo a mi misma mientras corro a mi habitación limpiando las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas- En cuanto Sasuke venga por mi yo me voy- al decir esto siento como si me estrujaran el pecho y me faltara el aire- ¡¿por qué?- grito frustrada y me arrojo a mi cama.

-Sakura- oigo a Itachi del otro lado de mi puerta-no me mal entiendas…yo solo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí-volteo a ver la puerta- me refiero a los cuidados que me diste sin estar obligada- una sensación de desilusión me invadió, el solo lo hizo por gratitud y yo exagerando- anda Sakura por favor no llores- respiro hondo para tranquilizarme, me pongo de pie, camino a la puerta y la abro ligeramente- Me alegra que hayas abierto- nuevamente me sonríe ¿Por qué me sonríes Itachi? Hasta estos últimos días yo creía conocer al renombrado Uchiha Itachi, el estoico y frio empresario que haría todo lo necesario para obtener lo que quiere, pero el Itachi frente a mí es tan distinto- ¿está todo bien Sakura?- me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si…solo que creo que tengo hambre- le miento, él se pone serio y asiente.

-Está bien entonces vamos, te acompaño a cenar- sonrío levemente.

-Qué bueno que bajaron, la cena de hoy esta para chuparse los dedos- la señora Hiroko nos recibe entusiasta- el menú de hoy es Italiano- Itachi me jala una silla, tomo asiento y se sienta junto a mí.

-¡Qué bien! Me encanta la comida Italiana- le respondo contagiándome de su entusiasmo- ¿Qué hay?- le pregunto ella sonríe y junta sus manos.

-Hay lasaña, espagueti a la boloñesa, espárragos con queso y pizza- comienzo a salivar inconscientemente.

-Todo se me hace agua a la boca- le digo anticipando el manjar.

-Entonces señora Hiroko, por favor pónganos todo en la mesa- le ordena Itachi- así Sakura podrá probar un poco de todo.

-Con gusto- la señora va a la cocina, Itachi y yo nos quedamos en silencio no obstante este silencio era incomodo así nos quedamos hasta que la señora Hiroko llego con los platillos, todo se veía exquisito.

-Muchas gracias señora Hiroko- le sonrió, ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Con su permiso tengo que terminar de arreglar unas cosas- se va, nuevamente Itachi y yo nos sumergimos en un gran silencio, ambos estábamos tensos… pero ¿por qué?, sin poder evitarlo suspiro, al pasar los días esta tensión ya se había disipado y sin importar que no podía dejar que las cosas volvieran a estar como antes- y ¿qué se siente ser la única persona que ha logrado mantenerme despierta viendo Fantasía?- le pregunto para romper la tensión.

-Bien… considerando que es la primera película que veo en casi 6 meses-lo miro perpleja.

-¡Seis meses!- alzo mi voz- ¿Cómo es eso posible?- le pregunto aun sin creérmelo- a pesar de que yo no tengo tanto tiempo siempre aprecio una buena película antes de dormir- le comento dándole una mordida a mi rebanada de pizza- ¡esto está delicioso!- nuevamente Itachi sonríe, me pregunto si sabe lo sexy que se ve, agito mi cabeza para sacar esa idea de mi mente.

-La señora Hiroko es una excelente cocinera- asiento probando ahora la lasaña.

-De verdad que si lo es- le digo con un pedazo de lasaña en la boca, cuando me doy cuenta de lo que hice me sonrojo y trago el bocado- lo siento- me disculpo por mis modales.

-No te preocupes- en eso suena el celular de Itachi, me mira apologético- perdón es de trabajo- yo asiento y sigo comiendo- ahora yo me disculpo- le sonrió.

-Hey, es trabajo- le sonrió- a Sasuke suele pasarle mientras cenamos- le comento, cuando me doy cuenta de lo que había dicho borro mi sonrisa.

-¿en serio?- me pregunta interesado, yo asiento- y… ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más haces con Sasuke?- lo miro confundida más le respondo.

-Pues de todo un poco cuando ambos tenemos tiempo- le digo recordando- hay veces que nos acurrucamos para ver la tele o películas porque estamos muy cansados para hacer algo, otras veces salimos a caminar al parque que queda cerca del departamento, a veces salimos a cenar- encojo los hombros- un poco de todo- Itachi asiente más se queda callado.

-¿De verdad lo quieres no es así?- asiento automáticamente, nuevamente siento como si me faltara el aliento y me estrujaran el pecho.

-Entonces mi hermano tiene suerte- responde- eres una gran mujer Sakura que merece lo mejor- se pone de pie- nunca lo olvides- se acerca a mí y me acaricia la mejilla, su mirada suave, gentil-perdona que me vaya tan abruptamente pero…necesito regresar a trabajar- da un paso y me pongo de pie.

-¿gustas que te acompañe?- no sé qué me llevo a preguntarle eso- es que yo…aun no tengo sueño.

-Como gustes- me da la espalda y se va; no sé si fue un sí o un no pero yo lo seguí- toma asiento donde quieras, solo por favor intenta no hacer ruido- me acerco a los estantes y busco un libro para leer, cuando lo encuentro me siento en un sillón grande, me acomodo y comienzo a leer.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Si sigo así jamás voy a terminar lo que tengo que hacer ¿Cómo es que una mujer se puede ver tan bien leyendo? Suspiro y vuelvo mi mirada a los documentos que tengo en mis manos, leo, tacho, escribo, esa es mi rutina para este tipo de trabajos, los cuales generalmente no tardo más de una hora en terminar, pero creo que la presencia de Sakura me distrae. Sakura es demasiada mujer para mi hermano, bella, inteligente, testaruda y muchas otras cosas más que mi hermano no merece… y yo tampoco.

-Em…Itachi- oigo que me llama y la volteo a ver-perdón que te interrumpa pero ¿Por qué tienes una novela romántica?- la miro incrédulo, ella se sonroja- lo siento es que- calla unos segundos- no creí que fueras del tipo al que le gustan- me dice sonriente y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

-No es mío- le respondo serio y vuelvo a mis papeles, de ninguna manera iba yo a decirle que lo dejo una mujer con la que me acosté.

-Ya veo- escucho que me responde. Intento concentrarme en mis papeles mas no lo consigo, en mi mente ronda la idea de que yo tampoco la merezco, ese pensamiento me enfurece causando que apriete mis puños; a pesar de que mi hermano no la merezca ella lo eligió por algo y probablemente nunca lo vaya a dejar y si llega a hacerlo jamás vendrá conmigo. Azoto los papeles contra el escritorio, Sakura da un brinco.

-Lo siento- me disculpo-estoy un poco estresado- le digo masajeando mis sienes- ella me mira comprensiva.

-No te preocupes, se lo que se siente tener que hacer un trabajo y no encontrar ni la inspiración ni la concentración- me sonríe logrando que me relaje.

-Si… es horrible-le respondo

-¿Pero sabes que me ayuda mucho?-la miro curioso, ella se pone de pie y camina hasta estar detrás de mí-cierra los ojos- la miro confundido- anda hazlo, no es como si te fuera a hacer daño-cierro los ojos y ella comienza a masajear mis hombros, inconscientemente cierro los ojos y me relajo, cuando se detiene la miro decepcionado ella me sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla, me inclino a la caricia no queriendo que termine.

-Ya me iré a dormir Itachi…- aleja su mano de mí, yo asiento- no te desveles mucho por favor- le sonrió afectivamente.

-No te prometo nada- ríe levemente.

-Buenas noches- sale del estudio y me quedo observando la puerta por unos segundos antes de volver mi mirada al cajón izquierdo de mi escritorio, lo abro lentamente y saco un anillo de oro con una línea de ónix en medio de ella, la pongo en mi escritorio para después sacar una hoja en blanco y escribir.

_Hola hermanito:_

_Si quieres a tu esposa de vuelta será mejor que me pagues, porque si no lo haces Sakura no regresara a tu lado jamás. Más te vale que consigas el dinero antes _

_No sé si recuerdes que me debes una gran cantidad de dinero, para recordártelo opte por quitarte aquello que más amas_

_Si quieres a Sakura de vuelta más te vale que tengas mi dinero, de lo contrario quien sufrirá las consecuencias de tus actos será ella. _

Dejo la pluma encima del escritorio, doblo la hoja y la guardo junto con el anillo para después pasar mi mano por mi cabello en gesto de frustración.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?- me digo a mí mismo, entre más tiempo pasas conmigo menos quiero dejarte ir, recargo mis codos en el escritorio y mi frente en mis manos.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene a Uchiha Itachi en esa condición?- alzo mi rostro solo para encontrarme con un par de ojos conocidos.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Bueno…eso es todo lo que pude sacar, pero les prometo que el próximo capítulo estará mejor, ojala y esta vez no me dejen con tan pocos reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo, me tarde en actualizar ya que esperaba unos cuantos reviews más por desgracia no paso en fin espero lo disfruten C:

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

-Kisame- me mira sonriente-¿a qué debo el honor?- me pongo de pie para saludar a mi mejor amigo y compañero de negocios.

-Solo venía a preguntar cómo vas con lo de Sasuke- me pregunta, lo invito a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás para después colocarme en el asiento donde Sakura había estado.

-¿A estas horas? Vamos Kisame, no mientas- me acomodo- ¿a qué has venido?- junto mis manos y las coloco en mi rodilla, él sonríe pícaramente mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-Creo que me conoces demasiado bien- cruza la pierna y borra su sonrisa- si tanto quieres saber, vengo a ver como la estas torturando- su declaración me tomo por sorpresa, mas no lo mostré.

-¿en serio?- arquee una ceja- pues me temo que has venido en vano- le respondo, el me mira decepcionado.

-¿Por qué no?- me pregunta- ¿acaso es tan malo?- pregunta- muero por ver la cara de Sasuke cuando se entere- estira sus piernas y se relaja en el sofá- sabes, cuando decides ser cruel no hay quien te supere- me dice emocionado, ignoro su comentario.

-¿Y? ¿Cuándo te va a dar Sasuke el dinero?- me pregunta.

-Si no me equivoco lo tendré para finales de este mes- miento ¿Por qué le miento a mi mejor amig0? Fácil, en estos negocios nunca se puede ser demasiado precavido, aunque sé que él no se lo diría a nadie, pero como dice el dicho "más vale prevenir que lamentar".

-Bueno es todo, mejor me voy que me falta revisar unos papeles- se pone de pie, hago lo mismo y lo acompaño a la entrada mientras discutíamos algunas cosas del trabajo- volveré ara ver los resultados-nos despedimos con un apretón de manos, cierro la puerta y regreso al estudio.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- pasó mis manos por mi cabello frustrado, entonces saco nuevamente el anillo junto con el papel que guarde horas atrás y comienzo a escribir.

_¿Quieres a tu esposa de vuelta? Yo quiero mi dinero. Te adjunto la prueba de que ella está conmigo, entre más pronto me pagues, menos sufrirá ella._

_Con cariño:_

_Tu hermano_

Doblo la hoja y la meto en un sobre junto con el anillo. Lo guardo para enviarlo a primera hora y me retiro a mi habitación.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Abro los ojos y me estiro, he de admitir que estas camas son extremadamente cómodas, me tallo los ojos y me levanto. Me estiro para después ir al baño, una vez ahí prendo la regadera y me baño. AL salir me poco unos mayones negros, unos shorts de color gris oxford junto con una blusa de tortuga sin mangas color hueso junto con el abrigo y las botas del día anterior, salgo de mi habitación rumbo al invernadero.

-Niña… ¿A dónde crees que vas sin desayunar?- me detengo en seco al oír la voz de la señora Hiroko.

-Es que yo- señalo la puerta.

-No no no no el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día- me toma del brazo y me obliga a sentar, es entonces cuando me pone un plato de hot cakes enfrente de mí, olían a manzana con canela, no lo pienso dos veces antes de dar el primer bocado.

-¡Esto esta delicioso señora Hiroko!- le comento entusiasmada.

-Muchas gracias mi niña- me responde alegre- he de decirte que son los preferidos del amo.

-Comprendo porque- me tomo el vaso de leche y me pongo de pie- muchas gracias pero será mejor que me apure- salgo corriendo al invernadero, dejando mis pasos marcados en la nieve. Una vez dentro me quito el abrigo, dado que el invernadero tiene termostato. Inmediatamente comienzo a inspeccionar las plantas y flores, las noches buenas estaban en su mejor etapa, cuidadosamente mojo un trapo y comienzo a limpiarles las hojas., cuando termino sigo recorriendo el gran invernadero, investigando.

-Veo que te gusta tu regalo- la voz grave de Itachi me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Si- le sonrió- mucho, las noche buenas están hermosas-le digo guiándolo a donde estaban- deberías adornar la entrada con ellas, se vería hermoso- junto mis manos imaginándome la mansión.

-Puede que tengas razón- me responde.

-Voy al jardín ¿vienes?- lo invito poniéndome mi abrigo, el me sigue.

-La señora Hiroko me pidió que te diera esto- me entrega una bolsa llena de alpiste.

-Gracias- tomo la bolsa y arrojo un poco de alpiste a la nieve, un grupo colorido de aves baja para comer de el- toma- agarro un bonche de alpiste y se lo doy a Itachi, él lo toma dudoso- anda- lo invito a convivir con los pájaros, él se pone de cuclillas y abre sus manos unos pajarillos se acercan pero al moverse hace que se espanten y vuelen- tranquilo- hago un camino de alpiste a sus manos le pongo la mano en el hombro, segundos después un par de pájaros caminan y se colocan sobre sus manos, el me mira sonriente, me sonrojo y camino detrás de un árbol. ¿Quién pensaría que el gran Uchiha Itachi realmente fuera tan gentil?

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Veo a Sakura esconderse detrás de un árbol y contemplo la situación en la que estoy; estoy alimentando pájaros y sorpresivamente lo estoy disfrutando; el recuerdo de la mano de Sakura en mi hombro me hace sentir feliz ya que eso me demuestra que ya confía un poco en mí. Alzo la vista y me encuentro con los ojos jade de la mujer que sin duda alguna ha cautivado mi corazón, lo que allí vi mi sorprendió ¿es cariño el sentimiento con el que ella me ve en estos momentos? Mi corazón palpita rápidamente.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Lo miro embobada, cuando alza su rostro y nuestras miradas se topan me sonrojo y nuevamente me escondo detrás del árbol. ¿Qué es esto que siento? Definitivamente nunca me había sentido así, es nuevo y excitante, pero al mismo tiempo algo aterrador. Me asomo para observar lo que hace, en el momento que se pone de pie lap parvada de pájaro que estaba alimentando vuelan, es entonces cuando veo su cara de emoción, como si fuera un niño pequeño descubriendo un mundo nuevo; cuando los pájaros desaparecen me mira entusiasmado, es entonces cuando le lanzo una bola de nieve directo al rostro, él se limpia la cara, se agacha y comienza a juntar nieve, yo mientras tanto ya tenía otra pequeña bola de nieve lista para arrojar.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

-Nadie pensó- dice el mayordomo delgado.

-Que bendición - dice la señora de cabellos canos.

-Nadie soñó - complementa Tadashi, el mayordomo cachetón.

-Que al juntarse algo increíble resulto- sigue Youta.

-Eso es tan raro- comenta la señora Hiroko.

-Hay que esperar que siga así- todos dicen mientras observan al par a través de una de las grandes ventanas de la mansión jugar guerra de bolas de nieve- y puede ser que haya algo mas allí- los tres ayudantes observan entusiasmados al par mientras jugaban con la nieve.

-Esperemos que de verdad haya algo más ahí- siguen con la mirada a su amo y la joven hasta que los pierden de vista, entonces bajan para encontrarse con un escena que ellos no esperaban.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Mi estómago me dolía de tanto reír, no recordaba lo divertidas que podían ser las guerras de nieve, al entrar a la mansión me doy cuenta en el estado en el que estoy, mi cabello está completamente empapado al igual que el abrigo y mis botas, a causa de esto comienzo a temblar.

-Estás empapada, lo mejor será que te quites el abrigo y las botas- me ayuda a quitarme el abrigo- Señora Hiroko por favor prepárenos un té, Youta toallas, Tadashi prende la chimenea-les pide quitándose su abrigo y calzado, cada ayudante se fue inmediatamente a hacer lo que Itachi les había pedido.

-Graa…gracias- digo intentando contener el temblor de mi voz, inconscientemente me abrazo a mí misma.

-Vamos- me toma de los brazos y me atrae a su pecho, en busca de calor me pego más a él, me dejo llevar, cuando me siento lo miro a los ojos y me encuentro con sus ojos ónix preocupados.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito calentarme- le digo para tranquilizarlo mientras le acaricio la mejilla.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

-¿Segura?- le pregunto preocupado y tomo su mano en la mía, ella asiente.

-Solo siéntate- me jala de la mano y caigo en el sillón junto a ella, instintivamente para darle calor paso mi brazo por sus hombros, al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me detengo, pero su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello me detiene, entonces la abrazo.

-Cuéntame un cuento- me dice in mirarme.

-¿un cuento?- ella asiente.

-Con su permiso señor- entra la señora Hiroko con un carrito, las tazas de té y una botella misteriosa- aquí están sus tazas de té, pero antes- toma la botella y sirve su contenido en una cuchara- mi niña si no quieres enfermarte lo mejor será que tomes esto- ella se sienta y abre la boca- señora Hiroko ¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto curioso.

-Es un jarabe para la gripa- me responde Sakura, asiento- anda es tu turno-la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Uchiha Itachi no toma jarabe- ella ríe.

-Yo me encargo- le dice mirando a la señora Hiroko, ella asiente y sale de la habitación- no me interesa quien seas, no quiero tener que cuidar de un enfermo- en el momento que abro la boca para protestar ella mete la cucharada de jarabe en mi boca me lo trago de mala gana- ves no fue tan difícil- sonríe dulcemente, el enojo se me pasa mas no el horrible sabor de aquel jarabe.

-Eso sabe horrible- digo con cara de disgusto, ella ríe nuevamente.

-Si no es un dulce- me dice pasándome mi taza de té.

-Te ves mejor- le digo, ella me mira confundida- cuando llegamos estabas toda sonrojada y caliente- le toco la frente- ahora te ves bien- nos miramos a los ojos, poco a poco nos vamos acercando, después de tanto tiempo estoy probando esos labios que creí jamás probaría.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

En el momento que Itachi me toca la frente nuestras miradas se cruzan, la cercanía y el ambiente tan acogedor me hacen acercar hasta que nuestros labios se juntan, es un beso lento, dulce, cuando nos quedamos sin oxígeno nos separamos, él apoya su frente en la mía, me pone su mano en el cuello y me besa nuevamente, esta vez el beso es más apasionado, mostrando el ¿afecto? No esto no es afecto ¿cariño? Es más fuerte que eso ¿amor? Me separo abruptamente de él. El me mira decepcionado.

-Perdón- se disculpa- le doy un beso fugaz en los labios, me ve sorprendido.

-No te disculpes…en un beso participan dos- le digo, me quita un mechón del rostro y me besa la frente, volvemos a la posición en la que estábamos antes de que entrara la señora Hiroko, respiro hondo su aroma a madera me resultaba confortante, le rodeo la cintura con mis brazos- te confieso algo- digo, Itachi asiente- nunca he logrado acurrucarme así con Sasuke- Itachi…-digo seriamente-lo que…-me interrumpe.

-Shh… no es necesario discutir eso ahora- me dice y me besa la frente- por ahora me conformo con estar así-me dice dulcemente. Así nos quedamos en un agradable silencio, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, junto con el suyo. En estos momentos de silencio uno ojos ónix similares a los de la persona que se encontraba acariciando mis cabellos, inconscientemente suelto un suspiro, con Sasuke nunca me sentí tan dichosa, acaso… ¿acaso me precipite al darle el sí? Siempre había soñado estar junto a él y cuando lo tuve fui feliz, no lo voy a negar pero… al estar sentada en estos momentos con Itachi me doy cuenta que no era el tipo de felicidad que sientes por estar con el ser amado, era más bien un sentimiento de orgullo, estaba orgullosa de que después de perseguirlo por tanto tiempo Sasuke Uchiha se había enamorado de mí, nuevamente suspiro. Al oír el golpeteo de la puerta salgo de mis pensamientos.

-Amo…la comida está servida- nos avisa Tadashi respetuosamente.

-Gracias- con un gesto de la mano le pide que se retire-¿ya quieres comer?- me pregunta, pero antes de poder responder mi estómago gruñe, yo me sonrojo y el ríe. Me siento, el se pone de pie y me ofrece su mano, yo la tomo contenta.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi corazón latía rápidamente, el solo hecho de que aceptara tomar mi mano, de que me aceptara me hace feliz. Nos sentamos a comer y ella comenzó a hablar, de todo y nada a la vez, me hablo de sus amigos, de su familia, de su carrera, de lo que le gustaba, de lo que no, la noche llego rápidamente.

-¿te he de estar aburriendo cierto?- niego con la cabeza.

-Encuentro entretenido todo lo que me has platicado- le digo con una sonrisa

-¿Sí?- me pregunta arqueando una ceja, yo asiento y ella sonríe- la mayoría de mis amigos ya me habría pedido que me callara- se sonroja.

-Crep que debes considerar cambiar de amistades- suelta una carcajada.

-Quizá tengas razón- sonríe y mira a la ventana- vuelvo en unos momentos- se pone de pie rápidamente y sale a la terraza, la nueve caía suavemente sobre ella, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frio la hacían lucir aún más hermosa, me pongo de pie y camino a la terraza, una vez ahí la tomo por la cintura y la atraigo hacia mí.

-Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa- le beso la base del cuello, la siento temblar y la abrazo más fuerte, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan cursi? Se acurruca.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Al sentir sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, el frio que sentí al salir a la terraza se desvaneció por completo. No sé si fueron días semanas u horas lo que paso después de este día, Itachi me consintió de una manera impresionante, lo que quería lo obtenía al día siguiente, esa misma noche me invito a ver una película a su habitación para mostrarme la colección de películas de Disney que había adquirido para mí y nadie más, lágrimas de felicidad deslizaron por mi mejilla; cada día veíamos una película distinta, cada día hacíamos algo diferente y aunque no hiciéramos nada el hueco que alguna vez sentí en mi corazón había desaparecido completamente. Sasuke… ese nombre ha dejado de resonar en mi mente y cuando lo hace lo ignoro, los años de completa adoración a ese niño mal criado por fin han desaparecido.

-¿Qué piensas?- me pregunta Itachi acariciándome la espalda sentada un su regazo.

-Nada muy importante- le respondo, no sé si pesar que casarme con Sasuke fue un error se califica como un pensamiento poco importante, lo cierto es que no quiero comunicárselo…aún.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Jeje los dejare asi, espero les haya gustado, he tenido unos cuantos problemas para seguir esta historia, pero bueh aqui esta el cap, haré lo posible por tener el proximo capitulo en poco tiempo, cuidense y espero recibir algunos comentarios ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo, me tarde en actualizar ya que esperaba unos cuantos reviews más por desgracia no paso en fin espero lo disfruten C:

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

-Itachi ¿podrías dejar de dar vueltas en tu silla?- dice Kisame al entrar a mi oficina- ¿Qué te ocurre estas últimas semanas?- me mira intrigado y molesto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto seriamente, el encoje los hombros para después dejarse caer en la silla enfrente de mi escritorio.

-No importa… y dime ¿Qué tal va todo con Sakura?- sonríe maliciosamente-si tu hermano supiera lo que le espera a Sakura después de que te entregue el dinero- suelta una carcajada- puedo ver su rostro de enojo al ver el cuerpo de su mujer todo sucio y ensangrentado a sus pies- al imaginarme lo que Kisame dijo me hierve la sangre y mi sharingan se activa; golpeo la mesa para llamar su atención-

-Si es todo lo que tienes que decir por favor retírate tengo muchas cosas que hacer- centro mi atención a los papeles que están enfrente de mi para no toparme con su mirada, después de unos momentos de vacilación se pone de pie y sale de mi oficina. Suelto un suelto un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo? El tono de mi celular me saca de mis pensamientos-habla-digo molesto.

-Em…amo…- oigo como mi sirviente cachetón traga saliva nervioso- todo lo que nos pidió está listo- sonrió, gesto que se me está haciendo costumbre gracias a Sakura.

-Gracias Tadashi – cuelgo.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

-Hay algo que no me estás diciendo Itachi… y voy a averiguarlo- el hombre de piel con tono azulado dice recargado en la puerta, toma su celular y marca un numero- ¿buenas tardes, se encuentra el señor Uchiha?-sonríe mostrando sus afilados colmillos- ¿no se encuentra?- responde fingiendo decepción- solo dígale que le llamo alguien que tiene información sobre la ubicación de la señora Uchiha que por favor espere la llamada- ríe maliciosamente- hasta luego- cuelga rápidamente- esto es lo que pasa cuando Kisame no recibe lo que quiere.-

-¿Por qué tan feliz Kisame?- pregunta el chico de cabellos amarillos, inclinando su cabeza tiernamente.

-Digamos que voy a recibir un aumento- Deidara sonríe.

-¡Qué bien! Te felicito- Kisame sonríe.

-Gracias- le da una palmada en el hombro y cada uno se va por su lado.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

-Señorita Sakura- la señora Hiroko toca la puerta del invernadero.

-Adelante- al verla entrar le sonrío y prosigo con el arreglo, hasta ahora tenía un grupo de gerberas de distintos colotes mezclados con follaje en una vasija de barro rectangular.

-Es hermoso Sakura- me sonrojo.

-Bueno pues es para usted- me sonríe ampliamente.

-Muchas gracias mi niña- acaricia los pétalos de las flores-pero yo venía a decirte que te llego un paquete- ladeo mi cabeza.

-¿Un paquete? ¿De Itachi?- pregunto emocionada, la señora Hiroko asiente, junto mis manos de la emoción- Itachi tiene que dejar de consentirme- la señora Hiroko ríe y yo me le uno- muchas gracias, ¿Dónde está? ¿En mi habitación?- le pregunto, ella asiente- gracias- salgo del invernadero, la nieve del invierno ya casi completamente derretida, el sol de la tarde dejaba una sensación de calidez en la piel que solo el sol de finales de invierno te puede causar. Al entrar a la casa me dirijo a mi habitación, mas no sin antes decirle buenas tardes a Tadashi y a Youta, al no encontrar a ninguno me dirijo a mi habitación. En medio de mi cama se encuentra una caja blanca con un gran moño rosa, lo desamarro lentamente, al abrirlo me encuentro con el vestido más hermosos que jamás haya visto. Lo tomo y me lo pego al cuerpo, para verificar que me quede, me veo al espejo, sonrió y doy un giro abrazando mi vestido.

-Niña ¿puedo pasar?- la señora Hiroko pregunta, yo corro a abrirle la puerta y lo primero que hago cuando se cierra es presumirle mi vestido.

-¿No es hermoso?- nuevamente giro, la señora asiente.

-Anda préstamelo para que te lo guarde, no queremos que se arrugue ¿o sí?- niego con la cabeza y se lo entrego- creo que hay algo más en la caja mi niña, al asomarme me encuentro con una caja de terciopelo azul y una carta. Antes de abrir la caja de terciopelo tomo la carta y la leo.

_Sakura:_

_Desde que llegaste a esta mansión se convirtió en hogar_

_Desde que llegaste a mi lado he cambiado_

_Antes de ti lo único que conocía era mi trabajo_

_Tú me enseñaste que hay muchas más cosas para disfrutar_

_Tú me enseñaste lo que es vivir y amar_

_Tú lograste lo que ninguna otra ha logrado…_

_Entrar a mi corazón_

_Por ello para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas_

_¿Aceptarías tener una cita conmigo?_

_Nos vemos a las 8 en la entrada principal _

_Te estaré esperando:_

_U. Itachi_

_P.D. Espero te haya gustado tu sorpresa._

Lagrimas amenazaban con caer por mis mejillas, las seque antes de que pudieran caer, Itachi… el solo hecho de pensar en el me hace sonreír, pongo la carta en la mesa de noche y abro la caja lentamente. Dentro se encontraban unos aretes largos de diamante, estaban conformados por 3 tiras delgadas de diferentes largos y en conjunto una pulsera de diamante muy delgada.

-El amo sí que se lució esta vez- dice la señora Hiroko detrás de mí causando que diera un leve brinco- lo siento querida, no quise asustarte- me acaricia el cabello dulcemente.

-Está bien, pero tiene razón…hasta ahora son los regalos más costosos que alguien me ha dado, no sé si me los merezca- termino de decir en un suspiro.

-Hay niña, créeme si el amo te los di es porque lo vales- me sonríe cálidamente- así que no quiero que vayas pensando por ahí que no lo mereces, este tipo de joyas se deben portar con orgullo y elegancia, algo de lo que a ti te sobra- me mira con orgullo y yo le doy un abrazo.

-Gracias por todo Señora Hiroko, ha sido un gran apoyo y una gran amiga desde que llegue- me devuelve el abrazo.

-No hay de que niña- le tiembla la voz- ha sido todo un placer- me besa el cabello y se separa de mi- lo mejor será que descanses, tienes que lucir deslumbrante esta noche- asiento- cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme- le sonrío, abre la puerta pero antes de salir se detiene- yo también tengo muchas cosas que agradecerte niña- me dice suavemente- pero ya será en otra ocasión- me sonríe una última vez y sale del cuarto. Guardo las joyas en el joyero y pongo la caja junto a la basura, bueno creo que dormiré una siesta antes que nada, me recuesto en la cama, cierro los ojos y poco a poco caigo en un profundo sueño.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Al llegar a la mansión lo primero que quiero hacer es correr a su habitación y saber su respuesta pero me controlo.

-Buenas tardes amo- Tadashi da una reverencia- me alegra que haya llegado bien ¿quiere que le lleve algo de tomar?- me ofrece.

-Whiskey- respondo rápidamente.

-¿Señor?- me mira intrigado, no es común que decida tomar solo, pero creo que esta vez lo necesito para tranquilizarme.

-Estaré en mi estudio- da otra reverencia y me retiro, al llegar me dejo caer en el sofá, recargo mi cabeza en el respaldo y miro al techo, sin pensar nada realmente.

-Amo… aquí esta lo que me pidió- le hago un gesto para que pase, pone la botella de whisky en la mesa de centro, me sirve una copa y se retira.

-Gracias- le digo antes de que salga del estudio, dirijo mi mirada a la copa para luego tomarla y darle un sorbo, ese sabor seco y suave invadió mi boca para después pasar a mi garganta solo así lograría calmarme un poco. Al terminar la copa me recuesto en el sillón con mi antebrazo cubriéndome los ojos un delicado sabor a madera aún en mi paladar, una vez relajado y con los ojos cerrados me voy quedando dormido.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

El mayordomo cachetón se encontraba caminando a la cocina con una cara de estupefacción hasta que se topa con Youta.

-Tadashi ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunta su amigo de ya muchos años, Tadashi asiente aun perdido, para traerlo en si Youta decide darle un par de cachetadas en las mejillas.

-¡¿Youta que crees que estás haciendo?- le llama la atención mientras se sobaba sus coloradas mejillas y fruncía el ceño. Antes de responder el mayordomo delgado respira profundamente para calmar su risa.

-No sabía qué hacer para hacerte reaccionar- responde sinceramente- ¿Por qué traes esa cara de preocupación?- le pregunta ya más serio, Tadashi lo mira confundido

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Pues es que creo que nunca te he visto tan desconcertado- ya sin sobarse las mejillas Tadashi suspira.

-Es que creo que es la primera vez que veo al tan nervioso y no solo es creo que es la primera vez que toma sin que alguien lo acompañe-termina, Youta parpadea asombrado para después sonreía ampliamente- ahora comprende- su amigo asiente y ambos ríen.

-Amigo mío-dice el mayordomo de cabellos color miel colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo- ya era hora de que el Amo fuera feliz- Tadashi lo mira y asiente.

-Creo que tienes razón- después de unos momentos así Tadashi reacciona- aléjate de mí- lo empuja, Youta rueda la mirada y se aleja.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Al abrir los ojos descubro que es sol ya se había metido y me incorporo lentamente para no marearme, lo mejor será que comience a arreglarme, camino a mi habitación, una sensación de emoción recorriendo mi cuerpo. Al entrar a mi habitación me encuentro con Tadashi parado junto a mi cama con un traje en mano y una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí Youta?- pregunto aunque ya conocía la respuesta- creo que puedo vestirme solo- le digo en tono de burla.

-Yo se amó, pero creí…- alzo una ceja, él traga saliva nervioso- perdón por mi atrevimiento amo- coloca el traje en la cama y da muestra de retirarse, al pasar a mi lado lo detengo con una mano en su hombro.

-No estaría mal tener una opinión extra- Tadashi sonríe

-Muchas gracias amo- al entrar cerramos la puerta- lo primero, necesita tomar un buen baño, un hombre que huele bien es un éxito con las mujeres- va al baño y escucho como prepara mi baño- ya está listo amo- entro al baño y me quito la ropa- al sentarme en la tina puedo sentir como cada musculo de mi cuerpo se relaja, cierro los ojos y suspiro, al terminar mi baño me quedo unos momentos pensando en que su compañía haría que el baño fuera aún más placentero, para evitar que mis pensamientos divagaran salgo de la tina para después secarme, salir y comenzar a probarme trajes. Todos eran negros más de distintos estilos cada uno, italiano, inglés, recto, etc. Al final nos decidimos por un corte recto, camisa blanca, chaleco, gazne vino y un saco de cola larga de un botón, zapatos negros de charol para terminar- amo hoy es la noche- me dice Youta mientras seguía secándome el cabello.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo- le respondo nervioso

-No hay momento para eso, olvide la timidez- dice orgulloso- hay que ser audaz, atrevido- lo miro dudoso

-Audaz, atrevido- repito

-Habrá música, hermosa luz tenue- me explica mientras me siento frente al espejo- proporcionada por mí- se coloca detrás de mí- y cuando el momento llegue ¡le confesaras tu amor!- termina de decir tomando el cepillo.

-Si…le con…le con-digo determinado al principio y después bajo la cabeza- no, no puedo- Tadashi me mira en desaprobación mientras me corta el cabello.

-¿Pero quiere a la doncella no?- me pregunta deteniéndose por un segundo para verme a los ojos.

-Más que a mi vida- le respondo honestamente y prosigue con mi cabello.

-Aaaah entonces debe decírselo- me dice sin lugar para vacilar- ¡voila!-me suelta el cabellos y se aleja un poco para observarme- te ves tan…- mi cabellos estaba atado en una media cola hacia arriba con un moño gigante negro junto con dos colas bajas igualmente atadas con un moño negro.

-ridículo…-termino.

-No es la palabra que buscaba- me quita los moños- tal vez un poco más de arriba- vuelve a trabajar con mi cabello. Tadashi carraspea para llamar nuestra atención.

-La dama aguarda- dice dando una reverencia, yo trago saliva nervioso. Al verme nervioso Youta opta por dejarme el cabello suelto.

Salgo de mi habitación y camino directamente a las escaleras, donde me encuentro con la visión de la más hermosa mujer que jamás haya visto, me quedo perplejo. Su vestido es de color entre rojo y vino, strapless, pegado hasta un poco más abajo de la cadera donde se convierte en holanes hasta el piso, una bella rosa con un diamante de centro justo en medio del busto, con pequeños diamantes en los holanes, suficiente como para que brille pero no demasiados como para verse vulgar. Trae poco maquillaje, sus bellos ojos verdes delineados de negro, sombras de color gris, un poco de rubor rosa y sus labios de un color coral que me hacía querer besarlos en ese mismo instante, su cabello estaba recogido a un lado con un broche de color negro con unas rosas rojas. Se acerca a mí lentamente, yo hago lo mismo, al estar frente a frente damos una reverencia y le ofrezco mi brazo.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Al verlo frente a mi pierdo el aliento, siempre he sabido que Itachi es guapo y sexy, pero esta noche esas palabras no le hacen justicia, inconscientemente me muerdo el labio. Mientras camino hacia el no puedo evitar pensar lo que siento por él, lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y lo mucho que agradezco lo que sea que haya hecho Sasuke. Cuando lo miro a los ojos, un sentimiento de cálido me invade, le devuelvo el sentimiento con una sonrisa para después tomar su brazo.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

La joven pareja baja las escaleras ensimismados el uno con el otro, no puedo evitar las lágrimas que amenazan con caer por mis mejillas, ver una pareja enamorada siempre me conmueve, Tadashi, Youta y yo damos una reverencia cuando pasan por nosotros y salen de la mansión. Sakura se pone su capa negra para taparse del frio nocturno. Una limosina estaba estacionada en la entrada, la joven de ojos jade mira emocionada al joven junto a ella, Itachi le sonríe, esa sonrisa que es para ella y para nadie más antes de abrirle la puerta de la limosina.

-La damas primero- dice y Sakura se mete. Segundos después Itachi la sigue, un silencio reinaba en el carro hasta que Sakura decide hablar.

-Y… ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta mirando a Itachi nerviosa.

-Eso, mi querida Sakura es una sorpresa- nuevamente le sonríe y le toma la mano. El resto del paseo fue en un silencio confortable, cada uno viendo a sus respectivas ventanas, mas sus manos seguían entrelazadas. Al llegar el chofer les abre la puerta, Itachi sale primero y le ofrece su mano y la ayuda a salir. Una vez fuera Sakura se queda estupefacta. En frente de ella se encontraba una cabaña completamente de vidrio en medio de un lago, velas iluminaban el sendero, dentro una mesa para dos personas con arreglo de rosas y una vela en el centro.

-Oh Itachi es… hermoso- dice en un suspiro llevándose las manos a la boca la joven peli-rosada.

-Me alegra que te guste- pone su mano en su espalda baja y la guía a la mesa para después ayudarla con la silla.

-Gracias- le dice colocándose la servilleta de tela en su regazo mientras él se sentaba y hacia lo mismo- por esto, por todo…gracias- una lágrima amenazaba con caer de su mejilla, mas Itachi siendo más rápido estira su mano y la limpia antes de que pudiera arruinar su maquillaje. Al volver su mano a su regazo, Itachi da unos aplausos y nos ponen comida en la mesa, la cena pasa tranquila entre charlas, risas y un poco de coqueteo hasta que aparece un violinista y comienza a tocar, en ese momento Sakura se pone de pie rápidamente, toma la mano de Itachi y lo jala para empezar a bailar. Itachi toma una mano de Sakura y la coloca en su hombro para después el poner la suya en la cintura de Sakura y empezar a guiarla.

-Bailas bien- le susurra Itachi al oído.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo- le responde viéndolo a los ojos, Itachi le suelta la mano para tener ambas en su cintura, Sakura las coloca alrededor de su cuello y recarga su cabeza en su pecho. Itachi le da un beso en su cabello y la abraza fuertemente contra él.

-Sakura…- Sakura responde acurrucándose en su pecho-yo…- se separa de ella-ven- la toma de la mano y salen al balcón.

-El cielo…está repleto de estrellas- dice Sakura mirando hacia arriba.

-Si lo está…Sakura- la joven baja la mirada para encontrarse con la de él y ver como toma sus manos en las de el- ¿eres feliz aquí conmigo?- pregunta esperanzado.

-Si…-responde, mas después baja la mirada tristemente y mira al horizonte, cuando Itachi se da cuenta de eso su sonrisa desaparece.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunta preocupado y le besa las manos.

-Es solo que…- en ese momento se escuchan unos aplausos acercándose, inmediatamente Itachi coloca a Sakura detrás de él.

-Kisame…- el aludido sonríe ampliamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?- demanda Itachi.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Bueno creo que aquí lo dejare =D espero les haya gustado Jiji no prometo nada pero espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto, please no olviden dejarme reviews para que así me anime y actualice rápido ¿sí?


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo, me tarde en actualizar ya que esperaba unos cuantos reviews más por desgracia no paso en fin espero lo disfruten C:

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

-¿Yo? Pues solo venía a ver a la prisionera- Sakura mira a Itachi.

**Flashback**

-Buenas tardes amo Sasuke- una señora de cabellos castaños me saluda con una reverencia- bienvenido- ¿desea que le traiga algo?- con la mano le hago un gesto para que se retire- amo por favor tiene que comer, vea lo delgado que se encuentra- me dice, inmediatamente la veo con cara de desaprobación- lo…lo siento- da otra reverencia para después retirarse- lo olvidaba… amo-suspiro resignado- en la mañana llamo un hombre diciendo que tiene información de la ubicación de la señora Sakura- mis ojos se abren de par en par, camino hacia ella y pongo mis manos en sus hombros.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué quiere?- comienzo a sacudirla violentamente- ¡dime!- empiezo a gritar, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Solo… solo dijeron que llamarían más tarde- responde asustada.

-Sakura…Sakura donde estas- pienso mientras camino al sillón y me dejo caer, respiro hondo al sentir arder mis ojos y trago saliva para pasarme el nudo que tengo en la garganta desde que ella…mi esposa no está- por favor sírvame un brandy- cierro mis ojos, recargo mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y suspiro. Cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormido suena el teléfono, dejo que la ama de llaves atienda.

-Residencia Uchiha, si un momento- se pone el teléfono en el hombro-Joven es el hombre que dice saber algo sobre la señora Sakura-me pongo de pie inmediatamente y le arrebato el teléfono.

-¿Quién habla? ¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto de golpe y sin pensar, la voz del otro lado del teléfono se ríe-bastardo…ya habla- le demando enojado.

-Yo creo que no estás en posición de demandarme nada Sasuke…sobre todo porque te estoy haciendo un favor- ríe nuevamente, su risa me causaba calosfríos.

-Un favor…ja-suelto una carcajada sarcástica- no creo que llevarse a mi esposa sea considerado como un favor- le respondo.

-Pero si no fui yo quien se llevó a tu esposa- me dice, funzo el ceño en confusión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- nuevamente se ríe.

-Piensa Sasuke…piensa ¿Quién querría hacerte daño?-me quedo pensativo unos momentos.

-Nadie, no le debo nada a…- la voz se ríe.

-Creo que ya tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta- abro los ojos de par en par.

-No…no puede ser-

-Asi es pequeño Sasuke- ¿pequeño Sasuke? Solo una persona me llama de esa forma.

-¡Dime donde la encuentro Kisame! – le ordeno.

-Veo que ya me reconociste- se ríe- bueno pequeño Sasuke…en este mundo nada es gratis-me dejo caer en el sillón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Sencillo…quiero tu parte de la compañía Uchiha.-

-No…debe haber algo mas- suplico, Kisame suelta una carcajada.

-Me temo que no…y si no me das lo que pido cuanto antes quien sabe cómo encuentres a tu querida esposa- comienzo a sudar nervioso.

-Esta…está bien- digo resignado.

-Que muchacho tan inteligente- pongo mis codos en las rodillas y mi cabeza entre mis manos- te veo mañana en tu oficina para hacer todos los trámites, y una vez completados te daré a tu esposa- me dice con tono de superioridad.

-Está bien-antes de que le pudiera decir otra cosa me cuelga.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Vete de aquí en estos momento antes de que te arrepientas- lo amenazo.

-Pero Itachi- junta sus manos- ya no tienes ningún poder sobre mí- me dice altaneramente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto confundido, Kisame se acerca a nosotros-pues digamos que ya soy dueño de la mitad de la compañía Uchiha- abro los ojos de par en par.

-Eso no es posible, Sasuke…- me interrumpe.

-El pequeño Sasuke haría todo con tal de tener a su querida esposa de vuelta- oigo a Sakura suspirar en sorpresa- qué pensaría si los encontrara a los dos en este escenario tan romántico- se burla.

-¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres Kisame?- le pregunto pretendiendo confianza.

-¿Me preguntas a mí?- pregunta sarcástico- ¡ahora si te preguntas que es lo que yo quiero no! ¡Ahora que sabes que soy una amenaza para ti te intereso!-Sakura salta un poco del susto, me volteo y la abrazo- ¡Yo te admiraba Itachi! ¡Te respetaba! ¡Hasta que conociste a esta…cualquiera!- sin pensarlo le doy un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡No le vuelvas a decir de esa manera!- se limpia el labio y comienza a reír maniáticamente.

-¡¿Entonces como quieres que la llame? ¡Está casada con un hermano y se acuesta con el otro!- mira a Sakura despreciativamente, sus ojos verde jade comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Mejor guarda silencio Kisame- mi sharingan se activan del coraje que sentía en esos momentos hacia Kisame por hacer llorar a Sakura.

-No Itachi…mejor tu guarda silencio- se pone serio- la policía ya viene para aca con los cargos de secuestro y asesinato- abro los ojos de par en par y volteo a ver a Sakura quien me mira sorprendida y se aleja de mi.

-¡Yo no asesine a nadie!- le reclamo.

-Eso es lo que tú dices…pero ¿recuerdas aquel día en el que llegaste a la oficina con un terrible dolor de cabeza y sangre en tus manos? – Esas imágenes que había bloqueado regresan a mi mente- me puse a investigar que habías hecho la noche anterior y aparentemente tu mal genio te llevo a asesinar - imágenes de cuerpos cubierto de sangre invaden mi mente y comienzo a perder el equilibrio.

-No…yo…yo no hice nada de eso- respiro con dificultad.

-Al ser tu amigo te protegí de eso…pero ahora que ya no somos amigos no me importa que salga a la luz- se ríe- contigo en la cárcel la compañía Uchiha será mía en su totalidad- sonríe ampliamente.

-¡Alto policía! ¡Los tenemos rodeados!-

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

¿Asesinato? Mis piernas comienzan a temblar y caigo al piso. No…no es posible, comienzo a gritar como si me hubieran herido, lágrimas de desilusión caen por mis mejillas causando que mi maquillaje perfecto se arruinara. Itachi me mira con preocupación, pero cuando intenta acercarse a mí me alejo.

-¡No me toques!- le grito- ¡No quiero saber nada de ti!- me intento poner de pie pero pierdo el equilibrio, cierro los ojos y me dejo caer, pero un policía me detiene. La cara de tristeza de Itachi me duele, pero en estos momentos el solo pensar en él hace que me den nauseas.

-Tranquila señorita ya se encuentra a salvo, el no volverá a hacerle daño ni a usted ni a nadie - al escuchar esto pierdo el conocimiento.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

-Sakura…-suspiro y bajo la cabeza, mi cabello cubriendo mi rostro, en este momento nada importa, un policía me toma de los brazos bruscamente, yo no peleo. La persona que más me importa en estos momentos no quiere ni que me le acerque, nada importa ya.

-¿Me permite hablar a solas con él, oficial?- oigo a Kisame preguntar, me sueltan -gracias- alzo el rostro y me encuentro con la mirada divertida de Kisame-sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto Itachi…-volteo la mirada-¡mírame a los ojos!- me agarra del cabello y me fuerza a verlo a los ojos- yo me quedo con el dinero- se acerca a mi oreja- y el verdadero asesino con la chica- susurra, inmediatamente reacciono y lo tomo del cuello.

-¡¿Que?- grito, Kisame ríe.

-Como ves- se sigue riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Diles la verdad Kisame!- lo sacudo, al escucharme gritar los oficiales hacen que lo suelte y me someten.

-Si le pasa algo a Sakura por tu culpa te juro Kisame que nada, ni nadie te mantendrá a salvo de mi- lo amenazo una última vez.

-Llévenselo oficiales- los policías asienten y me llevan, ahora si me encontraba forcejeando para soltarme.

-Tiene que escucharme, yo no fui quien asesino a esas personas- grito pero me ignoran.

-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra- me dicen y se detienen, al alzar el rostro me encuentro con la mirada preocupada de la señora Hiroko.

-Señora Hiroko por favor llame a mi abogado y no se separe de Sakura por nada-la señora de cabellos canos asiente-no se preocupe todo saldrá bien- le aseguro antes de meterme en la patrulla. Debo encontrar el modo de salir de aquí y proteger a Sakura.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

-¿Do…dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?- me incorporo para mirar a mi alrededor, todo era blanco.

-Qué bueno que ya ha despertado señorita, en un momento dejaremos pasar a su esposo-asiento aún confundida. ¿Mi esposo? Las imágenes de lo que ocurrió llegaron a mí de golpe causando que soltara un grito.

-Sakura…Sakura, amor ya todo esta bien- escucho una voz masculina decir mientras me abraza- ya todo está bien, no permitiré que nada malo te pase- me acaricia el cabello, después de unos momentos me separo de él.

-Itachi… ¿Dónde está?- le pregunto alarmada a Sasuke.

-Él ya está en prisión, no te preocupes- lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas, Itachi de verdad habría sido capaz de cometer un asesinato, el Itachi que yo conocí sería incapaz de lastimar a alguien, Sasuke me limpia las lágrimas- me asegurare de que ahí se quede- lo miro a los ojos inmediatamente.

-Pero…-bajo la mirada-es…tu hermano, ¿no deberías ayudarlo?-pregunto en voz baja.

-Después de secuestrarte por meses esa persona ya no es mi hermano- sé para de la cama bruscamente.

-Pero Sasuke yo no creo que Itachi haya sido capaz de algo así- le contesto, Sasuke me mira sorprendido.

-¿Acaso lo estás defendiendo?-trago saliva, después de no responderle suaviza su mirada y me abraza- estar tanto tiempo con él te ha afectado-me acaricia el cabello tiernamente- no te preocupes todo estará bien-en estos momentos lo que más quiero es alejarme de él, pero me mantengo quieta. Después de unas horas más en el hospital me dan de alta y nos retiramos a… ¿mi hogar? Ya no sabía cómo llamarlo, al llegar me voy corriendo a la habitación principal, me acuesto para quedarme profundamente dormida. Los días siguientes Sasuke no se separaba de mí, su actitud era asfixiante, pero soportarlo era mejor que soportar la idea de que la persona a quien verdaderamente amo sea un asesino.

-Sakura…- su voz me trae de vuelta a la realidad-tengo que salir por unos momentos- ¿vas a estar bien sola?- me pregunta, yo solo asiento-muy bien, no tardo- me da un beso en la frente y sale. Esta es la primera vez que Sasuke me deja sola después del…"secuestro" aunque no creo que pueda considerarse secuestro cuando me trataron mejor que nunca. Me pongo a merodear por la casa sin tener nada que hacer realmente, Sasuke no me permite no salir al jardín, pero aprovechando su ausencia yo creo que eso es lo qué haré. El aire fresco acariciando mi piel se siente mejor de lo que recordaba, el pasto bajos mis pies permite que me relaje, suelto un suspiro y me dejo caer al pasto, al darme el sol en la cara me lo tape con la mano, admito no fue muy brillante mi idea, ahí en mi dedo se encontraba el anillo que **él ** me había dado meses atrás. Nuevas lagrimas comienzan a formarse en mis ojos.

-¡Basta!- me grito a mi misma y me limpio las lágrimas bruscamente- No puedo seguir asi…deje de ser una niña llorona años atrás- respiro profundamente, cierro los ojos unos segundos, me pongo de pie y camino a la casa- Sakura Haruno no es una chillona- entro a la casa determinada a hacer algo útil con mi vida para dejar de sentirme tan patética, es cuando doy el primer paso al estudio que oigo el timbre sonar-¡Van!- gritó dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Señorita Sakura…-¡esa voz yo la conozco! Abro la puerta inmediatamente para encontrarme frente a frente con nada más y nada menos que con la señora Hiroko, sin pensarlo dos veces me arrojo a sus brazos.

-¡Señora Hiroko que gusto me da verla!- me devuelve el abrazo y me acaricia el cabello tiernamente.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verte mi niña, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo- se separa de mi, yo la miro confundida.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- me hago a un lado y la dejo pasar.

-Bueno mi niña, tu marido no debe tardar en llegar y no puedo arriesgarme a que me vea- la miro aún confundida.

-No creo que Sasuke le vaya a hacer algo- respondo tomando asiento en el sillón de la sala, la señora Hiroko toma asiento delante mio.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, si llega a enterarse de lo que te voy a decir te pondría en mucho peligro, pero el amo me dijo que mereces saber toda la verdad- suelto un pequeño aliento de sorpresa.

-Itachi te ordeno hablar conmigo- la señora de cabellos canos asiente.

-No solo hablar contigo niña, no separarme de tu lado por nada del mundo- abro los ojos de pare en par-no niña el amo no tiene ninguna intención de hacerte daño o de dejar que alguien te haga algo- me dice para tranquilizarme yo asiento.

-Bueno señora Hiroko y ¿qué es eso que necesito saber?- le pregunto, la señora Hiroko me entrega un sobre amarillo.

-Ahí esta todo mi niña, pero debo advertirte… lo que estas a punto de ver no es nada agradable- tomo el sobre, lo abro lentamente y saco su contenido, ante la sorpresa del contenido dejo caer las fotos en la mesa.

-¿Qué…qué es esto?- pregunto confundida-¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¿Qué esta haciendo Sasuke?- examino las fotos de una en una.

-Si mi niña Sasuke Uchiha, hermano del amo ha estado metido en ventas con el mercado negro- me llevo la mano a la boca para ocultar mi asombro- creemos que empezó por culpa de sus problemas de juego, tenía tantas deudas que para evitar que lo mataran acudió al amo- escucho atentamente la historia de la señora Hiroko- en un principio el amo no quería ayudarlo, pero cuando se caso con usted todo cambio, ahora no solo estaba en peligro la vida del señor Sasuke, si no también la suya- asiento- entonces el amo le presto lo que le pidió y como condición le dijo que no se acercara jamás a otra apuesta, de otra forma le tendría que pagar lo que le pidió.

-Así qué de eso estaba hablando Itachi cuando me secuestro- la señora Hiroko asiente.

-Como se habrá dado cuenta el señor Sasuke no hizo caso y el amo Itachi para probar su punto la secuestro, aunque en realidad era para protegerla, recientemente nos enteramos de que días antes de que la raptáramos, para pagar sus deudas les había hecho un favor a quienes les debía…ese favor fue la razón por la cual el amo esta en prisión ahora.-

-¡¿Qué?- grito de coraje- señora Hiroko ¿me esta diciendo que Itachi esta en prisión por algo que hizo Sasuke? – la señora de cabellos canos suspira.

-Me temo que si mi niña- los sentimientos de tristeza y decepción que había sentido hacia Itachi se estaban convirtiendo en sentimientos de odio y desprecio hacia Sasuke.

-¡Cómo se atreve a hacerme eso!- me pongo de pie para comenzar a caminar de un lado al otro intentando calmarme- ¡No solo me ha mentido desde que empezamos a salir si no que ahora Itachi esta en problemas por culpa suya!- la señora Hiroko me mira sonriente yo le devuelvo una mirada confundida- ¿por qué sonríe señora Hiroko?-le pregunto genuinamente intrigada.

-Es solo que me alegra ver que te preocupas por el amo de todo corazón- me responde con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, pongo una mano en su rodilla y me agachi para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Como no me voy a preocupar señora Hiroko si yo lo amo- le limpio la lagrima que amenazaba caer por su mejilla, ella toma mi mano y la besa- gracias a dios- empieza a llorar, inconscientemente yo lo hago también, no se cuanto tiempo pasa antes de que regane mi compostura- Señora Hiroko- me pongo de pie- llorar no va a servir de nada, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto- la señora Hiroko asiente- la pregunta es que…- me quedo pensando- ¿Qué más le dijo Itachi que hiciera con esas fotografías?-

-Solo me dijo que se las trajera a usted y que eran suyas para hacer con ellas lo que quisiera-

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Los días pasan y no puedo olvidar la manera en que Sakura me miro esa noche, creo que jamás me había sentido tan insignificante y miserable en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando murieron mis padres…Kisame me las vas a pagar maldito de verdad crees que acabar conmigo va a ser así de fácil, Uchiha Itachi nunca se da por vencido, no importa que este encerrado en este pútrido y desagradable lugar.

-Uchiha…-alzo el rostro al oír mi apellido- tiene visita- me pongo de pie, dejo que me pongan las esposas y me guíen a la zona de visitantes- tiene 5 minutos- me empuja, lo miro con desprecio pero sigo caminando, miro a mis alrededores hasta que me encuentro con unos rostros familiares- ¿Tadashi? ¿Youta?- ambos mayordomos me miran sonrientes, con el mismo orgullo y respeto como si siguiéramos en la mansión.

-Buenas tarde amo- les sonrío, verlos me recuerda los momento agradables ante de este caos.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo saber a qué han venido?- les pregunto confundido- no les parece suficiente la suma que les dio mi abogado- ambos niegan con la cabeza- pídanle lo que quieran, hablare con el para que les de lo que piden.-

-No creo que pueda darnos lo que pedimos amo- miro a Youta confundido.

-Nosotros queremos su libertad amo- los miro realmente sorprendido- no queremos su dinero, queremos seguir trabajando con usted y con la señorita Sakura- bajo el rostro.

-No creo que eso sea posible, Sakura no creo que quiera volver a verme- Ambos sonríen maliciosamente.

-Por esta ocasión creo que esta equivocado- me dice Tadashi mientras que Youta siente sonriente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto ya cansado de tanto misterio, Tadashi lo nota e inmediatamente me entrega una carta, la tomo, en el sobre con letra familiar venía escrito Itachi. Inmediatamente la abro.

_Querido Itachi:_

_Gracias por mandar a la señora Hiroko para que me cuide, pero creo que yo estoy bien, me preocupas más tu que estas en un lugar en el que no deberías estar por culpa de lo poco hombre que es Sasuke. Por favor Itachi por lo que más quieras no te des por vencido, dime como te ayudo a salir de ahí, porque sin ti yo jamás voy a estar bien del todo. Te AMO Itachi, te AMO y quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, pero para que esto suceda necesito que pasen varias cosas: la primera tienes que salir de ahí, la segunda voy a pedir el divorcio, la tercera Sasuke debe pagar por lo que nos hizo._

_Tu amada_

_Sakura de I. Uchiha_

Termino de leer la carta y miro a mis mayordomos-¿Cómo es esto posible?- les pregunto- jamás les pedí que intercedieran por mi- le digo ellos solo se encojen de hombros.

-Creo, amo, que hemos llegado al punto de nuestra relación donde no nos tiene que pedir, lo hacemos por que queremos- responde Youta sinceramente.

-Gracias- les digo sinceramente- ahora necesito que hagan esto por mi-vayan con mi abogado, díganle que ponga a Sakura a salvo, después que me saque de aquí con la evidencia que le mande a Sakura- los miro engreídamente- ah y por último mándele una carta a Sasuke y otra a Kisame diciéndoles que la guerra ya empezó- Youta y Tadashi sonríen.

-Con gusto amo-dicen al unísono.

-Uchiha tu tiempo de visita ha terminado- me pongo de pie, dejo que me pongan las esposas y me dejo guiar, antes de entrar nuevamente volteo rápidamente y les hago un gesto con la cabeza a Youta y Tadashi en forma de agradecimiento, ellos lo contestan de la misma forma.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Buenoo~ creo que aquí lo dejare, esta vez de verdad espero updatear mas rápido y tener más reviews. Bueno nos estamos viendo por aquí ¡ah! y espero hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad y que tengan un muy buen Año Nuevo


End file.
